PENDRAGON
by Death God Raven
Summary: Ichigo es el capitán de un barco que transporta mercancía, un gran trabajo según él pero pronto conocerá los peligros que aguarda esta profesión. ICHIRUKI!XD!
1. RELIQUIA

**Hola como están, espero que bien, vengo con una nueva historia salida de lo más bizarro de mi mente. Sin más el capitulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>PENDRAGON<strong>

**CAPITULO 01: RELIQUIA**

* * *

><p>La brisa soplaba fuertemente, las velas se mecían a los compas del viento, muchos hombres trabajaban arduamente para llevar el cargamento dentro del barco.<p>

Esas cajas también- dijo un chico peli naranja que tenía unos registros en la mano, verificando que se almacenara los cargamentos en su debido lugar.

Capitán – dijo uno de su tripulación - ¿qué sucede? – respondió él – la sacerdotisa pide que la escolten a sus aposentos – dijo medio asustado de lo que podía significar el mensaje para su jefe, este enarco la ceja - ¿qué piensa que es esto? ¿un crucero? – dijo fastidiado - ¿Dónde está? – pregunto, el subordinado estaba dudoso de decirle ya que conocía bien el carácter que tenía él.

Esta en…en la proa – el camino hacia allá, se encontró con una chica vestida de blanco que miraba el mar – oh ya era hora que alguien me atendiera – dijo esta dándose la vuelta, una chica de cabellos rojos estaba parada frente a él– sabes que te estamos pagando, no? – este miro molesto y desafiante – si ya lo sé, pero no me estas pagando para ser tu empleado personal – dijo contundentemente. Se fijo que llevaba una gargantilla, que brillo solo por un momento, pensó que debió haber sido por el reflejo del sol.

Esta miro sorprendida de que le respondieran e iba contestarle cuando apareció otro hombre de cabellos verdes – señorita Riruka, deje de incomodar al capitán Kurosaki, él ha sido muy amable de aceptar este trabajo – dijo calmadamente a Riruka y se volteo - Ruc encárgate de las cosas de la habitación, por favor – ordeno, en el acto apareció un chico de baja estatura de cabellos negros hasta la nuca.

Como ordene Souren-sama – dijo el chico, este camino hasta donde estaba el Capitán, hizo una reverencia al modo mayordomo, sonriendo sobre todo, al Capitán le pareció que la sonrisa era algo forzada – mi nombre es Ruc, yo me encargare de las cosas de la señorita, por favor Capitán indíqueme la habitación – dijo él – bueno no es necesario que me llamen siempre Capitán, pueden llamarme Ichigo – dijo esto ya que no le gustaba las formalidades, le parecían molestas.

Ruc miro a Souren y este asintió, Ruc volvió a mirar a Ichigo – bien Ichigo, la habitación de la señorita – respondió Ruc – sígueme – dijo Ichigo, bajaron las escaleras y había un largo pasillo, al final una habitación con una gran ventana. Es perfecta – afirmo Ruc – hare que traigan las cosas de la señorita – dijo este casi mecánicamente, Ichigo en verdad le parecía extraño como hablaba, ya que es como si fueran respuestas automáticas, no era propio de un chico de su edad, más que trabajara como asistente de una sacerdotisa era raro, le calculaba si acaso 15 años por su tamaño.

Como estaba la situación en Reino de Zoan, las sacerdotisas estaban siempre encerradas en suntuosos palacios, ya que muchas tenían el don de de la visión del futuro, pero también había escuchado de que a veces ciertos artefactos sagrados no podían ser tocados por cualquier humano impuro como les decían a las personas sin estatus.

En este trabajo que había aceptado, se daba el segundo caso, aquella sacerdotisa llevaba consigo una reliquia supuestamente del antiguo reino extinto de los titanes, no había visto que forma tenía pero imaginaba que ella debía tenerlo siempre cerca.

Ahora de todos sus análisis lo que le parecía extraño de todo esto es la cantidad de dinero que habían pagado, era más fácil que le pidieran ayuda al reino y que ellos los escoltaran, pero bueno el necesitaba el dinero , así que no se quejaría.

Todavía en la proa, Riruka miraba molesta el horizonte – dime porque rayos tuvimos que tomar un transporte tan vulgar como este – decía ella, Souren la miro – pasamos desapercibidos, no lo entiendes, tu situación no es exactamente propicia para que llames la atención – esta se volteo – cállate – dijo ella.

Ya con todo listo se prepararon para zarpar del puerto, Ichigo miraba el mar, realmente le gustaba ese trabajo, conocía lugares en sus viajes mientras transportaba mercancías.

Su rostro de felicidad era visto en otro lugar por una superficie redonda que correspondía a una bola de cristal a muchos kilómetros de ahí – ya lo veo – decía una chica que estaba envuelta en una túnica negra, con los ojos iluminados - ¿Qué dices que ves? – pregunto otra voz, esta vez la de un hombre – lo veo a él – unos pasos se acercaron lentamente – oh ya veo, te refieres a tu príncipe azul – dijo en tono sarcástico, en la oscuridad se podía apreciar unos largos cabellos blancos – déjame ver – este sonrió – veo que tienes competencia – dijo él, ella miro confundida de vuelta a la bola de cristal.

No es como siempre lo he visto ¿Quién es ella? – se pregunto – ya te dije, el tiempo nunca se queda de una misma forma, siempre cambia – dijo él- pero él se supone, que él y yo…- dijo molesta.

No te encapriches con lo que ves, no siempre exacto – dijo él, regañándola – me voy, tengo trabajo – la voz dejo de escucharse.

No es justo, se supone que él…- su rabia no la podía contener – Lira…aparece – dijo ella en alta voz- ¿Qué desea su excelencia? – apareció una figura envuelta en un manto azul oscuro que no dejaba que había abajo – quiero que te encargues de esta persona –señalo la bola de cristal - usa una de tus maldiciones – dijo ella.

Como usted ordene – la figura desapareció rápidamente – ya verás…no te meterás con mi destino…- veía en la esfera redonda.

* * *

><p>Ya estaba cayendo la noche, seguir navegando a oscura por el Archipiélago de las Tumbas, era una locura, hay en esas aguas, arrecifes de coral tan grandes que hacen que los barcos se hundan por qué no las ven, incluso se contaban leyendas de que habían monstruos hambrientos que esperaban que pasara esto y comerse a los tripulantes. Con estas creencias, los marineros del barco preparaban todo para tirar el ancla.<p>

Ruc estaba sentado en el pasamanos de la cubierta, de verdad detestaba su situación, cuanto más estaría trabajando para ellos. La señorita Riruka no era la persona más agradable del mundo y Souren daba miedo, sentía una presencia siniestra en el.

Seguía mirando el mar, no había Luna esa noche, por eso las aguas se veían todas oscuras, pero pudo ver algo blanco que se movía encima de ellas.

Ruc abrió los ojos sorprendido de lo que acaba de ver, miro más detenidamente para ver si solo había sido su imaginación, pero fue interrumpido por alguien que lo agarro por la espalda – ehh? – solo alcanzo a decir – niñuooo – decía uno de los marinos medio borracho – por qué no te nos unes.

Ehh yo…no tomo… disculpen jeje – dijo quitándose el brazo de encima que le incomodaba – no seas asi, tienes que aprender a tomar licor como un hombre – decía otro borracho – no gracias – pudo escabullirse, de los dos y camino rápido hacia la proa – gracias por invitarme pero no – sin más se fue casi huyendo.

Estuvo cerca – se dijo en baja voz a sí mismo, seguiría viendo el mar que era lo único interesante pero se tropezó con algo o alguien – oye fíjate donde caminas – dijo molesto, miro hacia arriba encontrándose con la mirada seria de Ichigo – hey ¿con quién piensas que hablas? – dijo Ichigo.

Con alguien que no mira a quien puede empujar mientras camina – dijo el levantándose – ¿qué dices? Entonces otras personas deben fijarse por donde van y no estar hablando solos – respondió este – pues esas personas que tropiezan con otra y no le ayudan a levantarse, debería estar pendientes por donde van – una vena de fastidio apareció en la frente de Ichigo – enano calla o te tiro por la borda – le espeto – ah sí ¿quiero ver eso? – dijo Ruc.

A Ichigo le sorprendía mucho que le respondieran, peor que lo sacaran de quicio tan rápido – bien ¿quieres ver que soy capaz? – nada más lo asustaría, quería ver su cara de terror y que respetara a sus mayores – si – le desafío, Ichigo camino a donde él lo jalo del pantalón alzándolo como si fuera un saco de papas que se tiro al hombro - ¿qué crees que te pasa? bájame Capitán Idiota – dijo Ruc, por alguna razón el noto que Ruc estaba rojo como un tomate.

Se acerco al pasamano y estaba a punto de tirarlo, o iba hacer el simulacro de que lo haría, en eso un pilar de agua se levanto del mar, quedaron empapados por el agua - ¿qué diablos? – exclamo Ichigo sin quitar a Ruc del borde del barco.

Un tentáculo atrapo a Ruc y se lo llevo - ¡Ruc! – el agua dejo de levantarse revelando una criatura que tenía tentáculos como los de un pulpo pero en la parte de arriba, se encontraba la figura de una mujer.

Ruc luchaba por liberarse de los tentáculos que lo tenían prisionero, que rayos era lo que lo tenía atrapado pensaba espantado.

¡Suéltame! – la parte humana del monstruo acerco su cara a Ruc - ¿Qué miras? – dijo el desafiante, la criatura abrió la boca que en esa parte no tenía nada humano, mostrando hileras de colmillos, Ichigo saco su revólver y disparo a uno de los tentáculos, liberando a Ruc que cayó a la cubierta golpeándose fuertemente.

La criatura empezó a subir al barco arrastrándose, Ichigo seguía disparándole, pero uno de los tentáculos golpeo la muñeca e hizo que soltara el arma, tanto ruido habían hecho que los subordinados aparecieron – jefe ¿Qué sucede? – miraron horrorizados al nuevo invitado, del terror empezaron a disparar también.

Los tentáculos se extendían por todo el barco, casi se podía asegurar que estaba creciendo el monstruo, el peso hacia que el barco se fuera de un lado poco, Ichigo no podía alcanzar su arma ya que se estaba deslizando hacia el otro extremo de la cubierta.

Ruc que estaba más cerca se empezó a arrastrar ya que aun le dolía el golpe de la caída de antes, tenía que alcanzar el arma ya que tenía el mejor ángulo para disparar.

Tomo el arma, pero al hacerlo llamo la atención del monstruo que enseguida se dirigió a atacarlo, pero el disparo justo en medio de la cabeza, empezó a aullar del dolor.

Se estaba tambaleando, se disponía a caer sobre Ruc, Ichigo corrió casi deslizándose por la cubierta inclinada para proteger a Ruc.

Se escucho un gran estruendo - ¡jefe! – unos tentáculos se movieron y todos los marinos se pusieron en guardia, una mano se levanto – soy yo – dijo Ichigo, Ruc también salió de debajo del monstruo - ¿qué diablos era eso? – se pregunto Ichigo.

Noto que Ruc lo miraba fijamente - ¿qué sucede? – pregunto este sintiéndose incomodo – tu espalda – señalo Ruc- ¿Qué tiene mi esp…- vio que tenía la marca de una mordida – maldita cos.. – no pudo terminar la maldición, porque un intenso dolor lo invadió – Ichigo ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Ruc asustado.

¿Qué fue ese estruendo? – pregunto Riruka y Souren que llegaba en ese momento, pero la piedra roja que estaba en la gargantilla de Riruka, se rajo, esta miro sorprendida - ¡Souren! – exclamo en busca de ayuda.

Pero ya era tarde, una gran luz roja cubrió el barco ya todos sus tripulantes…

Las olas empujaban los restos de una embarcación cerca de una playa, dos figuras estaban tiradas en la blanca arena.

Ichigo movió los ojos molesto por la incesante luz que le pegaba en la cara - ¿Quién abrió esas ventanas? – pregunto, se levanto y se dio cuenta de donde estaba - ¿Dónde diablos estoy? Oigan! – gritaba para ver si alguien de su tripulación estaba cerca, vio un bulto tirado cerca, se acerco para comprobar que era Ruc, pero algo más llamo su atención, debido a que estaban empapados por agua, Ruc abrió pesadamente – ehh ¿Qué paso? – Ichigo se sentó en la arena pesadamente y luego miro el mar – creo que deberías buscar otra ropa – dijo él sin mirarla completamente rojo, no entendía porque Ichigo le decía eso, hasta que se miro y se puso bien roja, la ropa la tenía pegada al cuerpo lo que dejaba ver en plenitud su figura de mujer…

* * *

><p><strong>Bien hasta aquí el capitulo o más bien prologo, muchas preguntas ¿Quiénes eran realmente Souren y Riruka? ¿Qué era exactamente la reliquia que llevaban? ¿Qué consecuencias tendrá la mordida del monstruo en Ichigo? ¿Ruc quien es realmente? Jejej y por último ¿Dónde están?<strong>

**Si les gusto dejen Reviews XD!**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	2. ESCLAVITUD

**Bueno con este capítulo, inauguro las actualizaciones de esta semana, a ver si no me atrasa como la semana anterior.**

* * *

><p><strong>PENDRAGON<strong>

**CAPITULO 02: ESCLAVITUD**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Ichigo movió los ojos molesto por la incesante luz que le pegaba en la cara - ¿Quién abrió esas ventanas? – pregunto, se levanto y se dio cuenta de donde estaba - ¿Dónde diablos estoy? Oigan! – gritaba para ver si alguien de su tripulación estaba cerca, vio un bulto tirado cerca, se acerco para comprobar que era Ruc, pero algo más llamo su atención, debido a que estaban empapados por agua, Ruc abrió pesadamente – ehh ¿Qué paso? – Ichigo se sentó en la arena pesadamente y luego miro el mar – creo que deberías buscar otra ropa – dijo él sin mirarla, no entendía porque Ichigo le decía eso, hasta que se miro y se puso bien roja, la ropa la tenía pegada al cuerpo lo que dejaba ver en plenitud su figura de mujer…

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

¿Eras una mujer? Está bien tenías tu carácter altanero, pero nunca lo imagine – dijo Ichigo mientras le hacía gracia la situación, volteado hacia a la playa, Ruc completamente roja, intentaba arreglar la camisa estropeada pero era inútil.

¡Cállate, eso no te importa! – ya le había colmado la paciencia – no tenemos todo el día, toma – le tiro el abrigo que tenía puesto, ella lo miro con desconfianza pero quedo tomándolo, Ichigo comenzó a caminar, Rukia se puso el abrigo rápidamente - ¿A dónde vas? – este se volteo – a buscar ayuda o por lo menos mi barco.

¿Tienes alguna idea de donde estas? – le pregunta ella, mirándolo a los ojos – mmm la última vez que me fije, estábamos en el Archipiélago de las Tumbas – ella cruzo los brazos – ¿y eso que te dice?

No entendía a donde quería llegar ella – mmm pues que debe haber un pueblo cerca – dijo él como si nada – si, un pueblo que trafica esclavos – dijo ella – estas no solo son extremadamente peligrosas por las leyendas, si no porque este es uno de los mercados negros que más se mueve en el mundo.

Si vamos a ir allá, lo mejor será esperar de noche – tengo que encontrar a mi tripulación - dijo él tercamente – pero no entiendes que si entras a esa ciudad, talvez nunca se vuelva a saber de ti – dijo ella molesta.

Ya veremos, nos vemos Ruc, bueno supongo que ese no es tu nombre ¿verdad? – dijo él caminando, Rukia se quedo parada viéndolo irse – si no es mi nombre – dijo ella caminando en dirección contraria – ya cumplo con advertirte.

Ella no metería en problemas a causa de ese capitán idiota, tenía más problemas por lo que encargarse ahora, tenía el riesgo de caer en manos de esos sujetos otra vez, tenía que huir de ellos.

No quería seguir siendo sirviente de Riruka y menos que descubrieran que los había engañado, con respecto al asunto de su género.

¡Rayos! – grito, no le dijo a Ichigo que no dijera nada, en tal caso que lo encontraran – bueno ¡eso no importa! – se auto convenció y siguió caminando. Buscaría alguna lancha o bote para irse de ahí solo tenía que usar la creatividad.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Ichigo luego de media hora de caminata llego a una gran ciudadela, entro con sigilo para evitar que fuera visto, estaba tomando las advertencias de Ruc ya que había escuchado rumores pero nunca pensó que fuera verdad.<p>

Vio un gran tumulto de personas, se acerco con cuidado - ¡vengan! ¡vengan! La subasta de hoy comienza – decía a todo pulmón, Ichigo observo que varias personas estaban en jaulas con grilletes en sus manos y piernas.

Empecemos con este par de gemelas, ellas pueden ver el futuro y seria un excelente dueto en la cama – los hombres sonrieron asquerosamente ante el comentario, las hermanas se abrazaban asustadas, rubias y delgadas, al parecer no les daban comida, Ichigo se le revolvió el estomago ante tanta perversión y poca humanidad. ¿A qué clase de infierno había ido a parar?

No era justo, miraba molesto, noto que una de las gemelas lo miraba detenidamente como asombrada de algo, mientras la otra miro a un lado, Ichigo siguió la mirada de la segunda hermana hasta una esquina de las jaulas, una niña pequeña estaba encadenada.

¡Qué haces ahí perdiendo el tiempo! ¡Pide dinero! – la pateo el socio del anfitrión del espectáculo, quedo arrodillada tocándose el estomago tratando de respirar ya que le había sacado el aire, iba a volver a golpearla, pero una mano detuvo su brazo.

La chica de cabello verde, miro asombrada de no recibir otro golpe - ¿qué crees que haces? – dijo molesto el sujeto – deteniéndote – dijo Ichigo.

No ves que esta plebeya me pertenece, no te metas – dijo él socio riéndose, Ichigo no aguanto más y le dio un cabezazo justo en la frente, el tipo cayo inconsciente hacia atrás – wao gracias – dijo la niña, que solo usaba una larga túnica y estaba descalza.

Lo que le llamo la atención a Ichigo es que llevara una calavera en la cabeza, pero no pudo seguir pensando en eso, porque un intenso dolor vino otra vez como antes en el barco, la marca en su espalda le ardía horriblemente - ¡cuidado! – grito la infante, pero ya era tarde, Ichigo cayó en el suelo.

Eso es para que no te entrometas en lo que no te importa, llévenselo tal vez nos sirva – dijo el anfitrión del espectáculo.

Atrás muy atrás, escondida en una carreta llena de pastos, Rukia observaba - si será idiota, lo primero que le dije y lo primero que hace – su plan para escapar de la isla fue frustrado, ya que todos los barcos, botes y lanchas, que estuvieran afuera de la ciudadela era destruidos para evitar que algún prófugo pudiera salir.

Eso solo dejaba una cosa por hacer, robar uno de este pueblo de esclavistas e irse muy lejos, pero ahora estaba ese asunto, Ichigo había sido capturado – bahh eso no es mi problema – se dijo a sí misma.

Un dolor soberano dolor de cabeza, despertaba a Ichigo en medio de una celda llena de pasto – ehh ¿Dónde estoy? – agarraba los barrotes confundido – ellos te atraparon ¿recuerdas? – dijo una voz al fondo de la celda.

Tu – dijo Ichigo – por ayudame te metielon aquí – dijo la niña de antes, casi no se le entendía lo que decía, ya que le faltaban algunos dientes, eso hacía que sus palabras sonaran diferentes.

Oh pero si ya despertaste - dijo otra voz, esta vez se trataba de ese hombre de antes – mañana vendrán damas de alta clase a comprar esclavos, también viene Madame Red, eres su tipo – dijo este con una sonrisa – así que descansa bien.

¡Oi espera! ¡Oi! – lo que le faltaba ahora sería vendido como esclavo, los dos últimos días había tenido la peor mala suerte, ¿acaso era normal?, nuevamente le dolía la marca en la espalda que tenía los dientes de ese monstruo.

Me llamo Nel – eso sí pudo entenderlo a la perfección Ichigo – yo soy Ichigo – dijo él - ¡Itsygo! –dijo ella contenta, aparentaba si acaso cinco años, como había podido caer en ese lugar – no, es Ichigo – ella lo miro interrogante – Itsygo – repitió – olvídalo, llámame como quieras.

Empezó a agarrar los barrotes, examinándolos uno por uno, para buscar uno que estuviera en malos condiciones y escapar – no creo que puedas escapal así – dijo Nel mirándolo – ya me le he pasado mordiéndolos – decía con la mirada vacía.

Debe haber una forma – decía Ichigo – chico estás loco – decía otra voz, esta vez la de un anciano – no hay nada que puedas hacer una vez caes aquí, te venderán como a los otros.

Somos más que ellos, podemos revelarnos – se sentían risas más lejos - ¿de verdad crees eso? – dijo esta vez un niño - mis hermanas las venderán también mañana, no hay nada que pueda hacer - ¿eran las gemelas? – pregunto Ichigo serio – si, ayer vendieron a mi madre y mi padre fue asesinado por pelear por nosotros ¿todavía crees que puedes hacer algo?, fuera de eso no hay maneras de escapar, ellos tienen al gran Salamander, necesitarías un barco completamente veloz para evadir a ese monstruo.

Puedes, si logras robar un buen barco – otra voz proveniente de afuera los sorprendió a todos- ¡tú! – dijo Ichigo sorprendido – shhh no ves que no saben que estoy aquí – dijo ella agarrada desde la ventana de barrotes – no dijiste que no vendrías – dijo Ichigo – pues resulta que no hay más barcos, que los del muelle privado de ellos – contesto ella.

Ah ya veo – dijo él con una sonrisa sarcástica – o sea que vienes a ofrecer tu ayuda a cambio de ayuda ¿o me equivoco? – dijo él para molestia de Ruc – pues se puede decir, necesito una gran distracción para robar el barco y abrir compuerta, por eso pienso que podemos todos cooperar para este fin.

es imposible – decían casi en coros – hey no tienen nada que perder, porque para vivir así es mejor morir - dijo Rukia fríamente, Ichigo juraría que vio sentimientos de rencor en sus ojos solo por un momento - ¿qué debemos hacer? – dijeron después de buen rato.

Escuchen bien porque no lo voy a repetir…

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE…**

Las majestuosas damas se sentaban en los pulcros puestos que le había preparado los de la subasta - ¡ya quiero ver a mi nuevos niños! – dijo ella, sus sirvientes todos jóvenes, acompañaban a su dueña Madame Red.

Oh Madame Red que gusto verla aquí – decía el dueño del espectáculo como él le decía – espero que haya preparado buenos niños para mí – dijo mientras sacaba unos binoculares que se usan en los teatros cuando estás en los palcos más altos, con ellos empezó a ver despreciativamente al dueño – si como iba olvidarlo jeje.

Ichigo ya veía los guardias venir en su dirección – camina – dijo uno de ellos, avanzaron hasta el palco principal que quedaba a la vista de todas las damas ricas, Madame Red observo con más ganas al aparecer Ichigo en tarima, le añadía efecto el hecho de no tener camisa puesta, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, ya se estaban preparados para hacer las pujas.

Ruc ¿Dónde estás? – pensaba ya nervioso Ichigo, esto era peor de lo que se esperaba, estas mujeres se lo estaban comiendo con los ojos, era una sensación incomoda.

Empezamos – grito el dueño – empezamos con 5000 guk (N/A: moneda de mi mundo paralelo ¬¬), Madame Red fue la primera en alzar su letrero – 5000 – dijo, las otras mujeres alzaron sus letreros también – ¡7500! ¡8000! ¡9651! ¡1000! ¡1500! – gritaban tantos precios que Madame Red se impaciento – yo doy 25000 guk – ya nadie podía competir con eso, Ichigo no quería pasar el resto de su vida sirviéndole a ella, más le valía a Ruc aparecer, sino nunca se lo perdonaría.

Yo ofrezco 75000 guk – dijo una chica al fondo, nadie había notado su presencia hasta ahora - ¿señorita? – no recordaba su nombre, no la había visto en otras subastas – Madame Rukia para usted – dijo molesta, Ichigo enarco una ceja de interrogación, ¿Madame Rukia?, ¿Rukia es su verdadero nombre? – ¿acaso no respeta mi posición? – dijo ella en un tono finjido claramente para Ichigo, pero los demás parecían hacerle caso – a la 1 con 75000 – Madame Red, miraba asesinamente a Rukia – a las 2 – saco el mazo – a las 3, vendido a Madame Rukia.

Puede venir a ver su adquisición – dijo el dueño, Rukia camino hasta estar frente de Ichigo, este pudo notar que llevaba un elegantísimo vestido que le quedaba bien, si le dijeran que antes este era una chica que se disfrazaba de chico, diría "¿están locos?", pero algo más llamo su atención, vio que Rukia metió la mano en su escote dando la espalda a la comitiva.

Saco una daga que brillaba como si se estuviera quemando, quemo los grilletes, pero Ichigo tenía que disimular que aun estaba con las cadenas – ah que bonito, ven aquí para verte – dijo en su tono meloso, que ya Ichigo le fastidiaba aunque supiera que era mentira, Rukia noto que no le obedecía y le piso el pie de golpe - ¡maldita! – dijo soltando una lagrima de dolor por el golpe, ella lo jalo del cuello y se puso cerca de su oreja – mira ten la daga, hare una gran conmoción y tú los liberaras mientras busco el barco, diríjanse al muelle donde tirare una véngala.

Rukia nuevamente saco algo de su escote, ¿en serio? ¿Cuántas cosas podía esconder ahí?, Rukia noto que miraba su escote, con una vena en la frente le metió un codazo en la quijada a Ichigo – esclavo inservible, no seas irrespetuoso – Ichigo quería asesinarla, que pensaba esa enana del demonio.

Rukia tenía dos bombas ya encendidas en las manos - ¡ahora! – ella le tiro la daga y las bombas la tiro en la tarima y hacia las paredes para que abriera un agujero en que pudieran escapar.

Nos vemos – grito está desapareciendo en el humo, Ichigo golpeo al dueño y se dirigió inmediatamente a las jaulas, con la daga corto el metal, de todas – ¡vamos! –corrían por las calles - ¿ahora qué? – dijo el chico con sus hermanas gemelas a su lado – la señal no aparece.

Rukia había logrado encontrar al barco Adam, según su información era el más rápido, de algo le había servido estar con Riruka todo este tiempo, sabia imitarla a la perfección, ya que aparentando ser una dama de alta alcurnia había podido conseguir la información y entrar en la subasta.

Rukia soltó las velas, el viento estaba a su favor ya acercándose al muelle pactado, disparo la véngala - ¡alla! – grito Ichigo, llegaron todos al muelle y subieron rápidamente.

¿Qué vas hacer con la puerta? – pregunto Ichigo, Rukia saco un arco y prendió una flecha – digamos que tuve bastante tiempo libre anoche – contesto mientras disparaba, en un punto donde había un camino de pólvora, un gran estallido se hizo sentir.

Gran tiro – se auto felicitaba, un rugido la detuvo de celebrar – maldición es Salamander – gritaron todos en pavor – Ichigo maneja el barco, yo veré como lo retraso – dijo ella tomando todas las flechas.

Un gran reptil se levantaba desde el agua, rojo como la sangre misma, solo tenía que darle en la frente, había escuchado que ese tipo de monstruo marino, su punto débil se encontraba en esa área.

El reptil ya los había alcanzado, Rukia le tiraba como loca flechas pero él las esquivaba, en un rápido movimiento mordió la parte trasera del barco, deteniendo la marcha de este.

¡Maldición!- Rukia molesta corrió encima de la cabeza del monstruo a estamparle las flechas más cerca, el monstruo rugió de dolo y soltó la barca, dejando a Rukia en el aire y cayendo al mar.

Esta comenzó a nadar para alcanzar la embarcación, Ichigo ya no vio a Rukia – rayos, ojisan encárgate del barco por mi – salió corriendo a la parte trasera, efectivamente no estaba en el barco, vio a alguien en el agua - ¡Rukia! - grito, amarro un salvavidas y lo lanzo, Rukia lo atrapo e Ichigo empezó a jalarla hasta el barco, ya casi arriba la sostuvo un momento por la cintura, en eso la bestia aparece de nuevo, abriendo sus fauces y concentrando una llamarada de fuego, aunque sea los hundiría.

Ahora si no tenían salida, morirían quemados – la gran bola de fuego ya casi estaba encima de ellos, Ichigo cubrió a Rukia rápidamente.

Pero les extraño no sentir nada, miraron y el fuego era absorbido por algo que estaba en el bolsillo del abrigo que cargaba Rukia.

Una pequeña perla roja, está consumiendo el fuego de la Salamander - ¿Qué rayos es eso? – la bestia cayo rendida, y la perla rodo por cubierta, quedando en frente de ellos.

La perla cambio de color de nuevo quedando verde ahora - ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Rukia – ni idea pero nos salvo – dijo Ichigo recogiéndola del piso, pero una vez más el dolor intenso apareció lo cual lo hizo caer inconsciente.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, muchas interrogantes, de las cuales revelare en el siguiente capitulo jujuju.**

**PREVIEWS**

**ICHIGO**

Esto es más que solo una mala fortuna – dijo enigmáticamente Sory, una de las gemelas, ella toco su espalda y sus ojos se iluminaron – es mucho más.

**RUKIA**

Bien te llamaré Rukia aunque no te guste – dijo Ichigo zanjando la conversación – dicho por mi lo hace ver femenino – una vena de fastidio apareció en Rukia - ¿quieres morir, verdad?

**LIRA**

Te doy una misión fácil y terminas complicándolo todo, ahora que pasara, las líneas del tiempo se movieron otra vez, maldición Lira – dijo molesta la chica de la túnica negra frente a la bola de cristal.

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD!**

**Otro anuncio Ichirukistas, hago portadas a los fanfics, si quieren ver algunas portadas, vayan a mi profile XD! Si desean alguno solo tienen que enviarme un mensaje. y lo haré gustosa.**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	3. MALA SUERTE

**Bueno aquí estamos pasando a actualizar…ahora le toca al Ichiruki! Sin más el capitulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>PENDRAGON<strong>

**CAPITULO 03: MALA SUERTE**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Una pequeña perla roja, está consumiendo el fuego de la Salamander - ¿Qué rayos es eso? – la bestia cayo rendida, y la perla rodo por cubierta, quedando en frente de ellos.

La perla cambio de color de nuevo quedando verde ahora - ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Rukia – ni idea pero nos salvo – dijo Ichigo recogiéndola del piso, pero una vez más el dolor intenso apareció lo cual lo hizo caer inconsciente.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

"Te arrepentirás"- una voz resonaba en la interminable oscuridad - ¿Quién eres? – preguntaba un chico de cabello naranja – "te lo juro, te arrepentirás…" – se estaba impacientando y empezó a seguir la voz, hasta que ya no la escucho más, iba a comenzar a gritarle pero sentía algo muy frio en la espalda y volteo, unos inmensos cabellos negros nublaron aun más su vista, hasta que un rostro se puso frente al suyo. Una máscara con piel putrefacta estaba en frente – tu y yo nos veremos pronto…

Ichigo despertó de golpe sudando a litros – ¿qué demonios fue eso?- se dijo más para si mismo – oye ¿qué te pasa? – entro Rukia al cuarto y lo miro extrañada.

Nada solo…tenía una pesadilla – se percato de que estaba durmiendo - ¿Cuándo yo me he…? – preguntaba desconcertado – te desmayaste…tienes tres días durmiendo – le contesto ella recostada al marco de la puerta y con los brazos cruzados.

Más…creo que tienes que venir a ver esto…- le señalo cubierta, Ichigo estaba curioso de lo que le quería mostrar, se levanto y camino detrás de ella.

En cubierta estaban los recién liberados esclavos – ¡oh Itsygo te despeuertastes! – dijo la niña de cabello verde saltándole encima – oh Nel – le acaricio la cabeza, se acerco al tumulto que había reunido - ¿qué es? – miro a Rukia.

Eso…-señalo un pote que tenía a la perla roja que toco antes de desmayarse - ¿qué tiene? – pregunto sin entender - ¿Cómo que…que tiene? – dijo de repente una voz, Ichigo miro a todos para ver de dónde venía la voz – imbécil aquí – dijo otra vez la voz, miro a la perla – ¿esta cosa habla? – dijo sin creerlo.

Si habla más de lo que quisiera – dijo Rukia molesta - ¡nee-san! ¡nee-san! – repetía la voz - ¿qué sucede Kon? – se acerco – nada es que solo quería ver bien el traje – se refería a la ropa de Rukia, apareció una vena de fastidio en la frente - ¡pervertido! – le pego a la perla con un pantufla.

Je…je valió la pena – dijo Kon en modo perla - ¿Por qué eso habla? – señalo Ichigo- ¡más respeto! Estas hablando con Konpaku Volteir Dragna III – dijo amenazante la voz.

Kon ¿qué? – dijo Ichigo – maldito mortal acércate – dijo la voz, Ichigo agarro la pantufla de Rukia le pego – ahora explica ¿porqué hablas? – dijo este, alzo la mano con la pantufla.

¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Hablaré – temía otro golpe de la endemoniada pantufla – yo soy un príncipe y estoy atrapado aquí dentro – Ichigo escuchaba sin creer una palabra.

¿Te atraparon Riruka y Souren? – pregunto Rukia tomando la palabra - ¿te refieres a la chica pelirroja? – Rukia asintió – si…pero solo la vi en ese momento en el barco…cuando explotó todo – Rukia e Ichigo se sorprendieron.

¿Estás diciendo que el barco exploto? – dijo Ichigo alterado – mi tripulación ¿qué sucedió con ella? – agarro la perla pero esta le paso una corriente bien dolorosa para Ichigo - ¿qué pasa Ichigo?- Rukia se acerco – maldito lo hiciste a propósito – dijo uno de las personas que estaban ahí, amenazando con destruir la perla.

¡No fui yo! – dijo Kon - ¡alto! – dijo una de las gemelas rubias – el no fue…- dijo mirando a Ichigo – hermana yo también puedo verlo – dijo la otra gemela.

Veo mala fortuna Sory – dijo una de ellas – esta perla esta bajo una maldición, no cualquier cosa te puede sacar de ahí – le dijo ella.

La otra miro a Ichigo – lo tuyo no solo es mala fortuna– dijo enigmáticamente Sory – déjame ver tu espalda – este obedeció, ella toco la marca – si es mucho más.

Estas maldito…- termino esta – todo lo que este cerca de ti, le acarrearas desastres – dijo ella – Mana…- se volteo a la otra hermana – el barco del que ustedes hablan ¿sucedió todo cuando? – pregunto esta.

Cuando toque esa reliquia – dijo Ichigo molesto consigo mismo – probablemente tu maldición hizo que el sello de esto se volviera inestable – dijo Sory.

No sé mucho sobre el tema, pero puedo decir que tendremos que hacer algo - miro el mar que empezaba a agitarse - no tardaremos en caer en otra desgracia.

Sory tomo la perla miro a todos como buscando algo hasta que poso su mirada en Rukia - puedes darme tu mano - Rukia no vio porque no se la podía dar, así que accedió.

Sory saco una daga de su túnica e hizo un corte en la palma de la mano - ayyyy - exclamo esta con dolor.

Guio su mano hasta la espalda de Ichigo - espera - Rukia se resistía pero Sory no le importo y continuo - tu sangre es de una doncella que aun no conoce compañero - dijo Sory mientras le brillaban los ojos - lo que quiere decir mi hermana es que eres virgen - dijo Mana, Rukia enrojeció grandemente - ¿Cómo…como sabes eso? - esta sonrió - somos hijos de una shaman, los tres - respondió el tercer hermano.

Ichigo miraba atento a Rukia, era extraño pensar que le hablaba impropiamente, ya que fue educado para tratar bien a las mujeres en la sociedad - que miras - dijo Rukia roja y molesta - nada enana - dijo con una vena de molestia, retiraba todo lo pensado, ella era un marimacho.

Con esto resistiremos hasta llegar a tierra sin que nos ataque algo, pero este método tiene un efecto secundario - dijo Sory - ¿cuál es? - preguntaba Rukia mientras vendaba su mano - vas a tener que estar cerca de él, siempre los siguientes quince días a menos de tres metro sino una desgracia caerá sobre ti - Rukia e Ichigo quedaron en shock.

¿Qué? - Rukia logro formular - pero - Ichigo también trataba de decir algo - entienden que si no hacemos esto por ahora, seremos cadáveres en medio del mar - dijo Mana - bien - dijo Rukia - no hay otra opción - contesto ahora Ichigo, los dos se miraron y apartaron la mirada enseguida.

Por ahora es mejor que te quedes con esto - Mana le entrego la perla Kon - está bien - dijo Rukia.

* * *

><p>Pasaron dos días y llegaron por fin a tierra, ya estaban a punto de morir de hambre, ya que las aguas en las que navegaban eran malas para la pesca.<p>

Los demás personas decidieron tomar sus propios rumbos - ¿podemos seguir con ustedes? - pregunto Randy, el hermano mayor de las gemelas.

No veo porque no - dijo Rukia - esperen aquí, iré a buscar información - empezó a caminar hacia la ciudad - Rukia a donde vamos - preguntaba Ichigo que no tenía más remedio que seguirla.

Quien te ha dicho que puedes llamarme Rukia - dijo está molesta - ¿qué sucede Madame Rukia te molesta? - ella lo miro asesinamente pero decidió ignorarlo.

Dime Rukia porque te disfrazaste de chico - pregunto curioso - para que no me vendieran como esclava sexual como Sory y Mana, me las ingenie para engañarlos por suerte fue vendida para el puesto de sirviente - decía Rukia mientras miraba los comercios.

Es por eso que estabas con ellos - Ichigo preguntaba - algo así, aquí esta - exclamo al encontrar lo que buscaba, estaban frente a lo que parecia un bar.

La ultima mazmorra, era el nombre del bar - ¿esto es lo que buscabas?- pregunto Ichigo asombrado - si - sonrió Rukia y camino hacia la puerta.

Rukia observo cada una de las mesas, en busca de alguien en especial, hasta que vislumbro a una chica al fondo, camino hasta allá y se sentó - Matsumoto necesito información - dijo Rukia, la chica de grandes pechos la miro - clave - dijo esta mientras bebía otro vaso de cerveza.

El mar es infinito como los sueños de un aventurero - respondió sin vacilar Rukia, Matsumoto la miro - ¿qué quieres saber Rukia-chan ?- lo dijo sonriente al percatarse de la presencia de Ichigo, este sintió que era desvestido con la mirada.

Quiero saber ¿qué es esto? - saco un manuscrito en sanscrito - eres la única que conozco que puede leer esto - esta vio el papel - tienes que saber que Riruka paso por aquí ya y te están buscando, a ti y a esa perla - dijo Matsumoto seria - si vas a buscar esto te encontraras de nuevo con ellos.

Ya lo sé, por eso quiero llegar ahí antes que ellos - la miro decidida - necesito la corona de Etiopia - Ichigo escuchaba atentamente la conversación - tienes que navegar por el norte y pasar por el estrecho de Garos, es todo lo que te puedo decir, ya que este solo es un fragmento.

Tengo por dónde empezar eso es más que suficiente - dijo Rukia agradecida, se levanto - gracias - Matsumoto tomo su mano - Rukia ¿estás segura de esto? - dijo ella con preocupación - más que nunca - Ichigo juraría que vio esa chispa de odio de nuevo en sus ojos.

Nos vemos - dijo esta y salieron del bar, Matsumoto los vio irse - espero que su novio la detenga...

¿Rukia que planeas? - dijo Ichigo viendo las acciones de su compañera de los siguientes 15 días - si no quieres ir no vayas, puedo vivir con la desgracia, no puedo perder tiempo, además no te he dado el privilegio de llamarme así - lo miro molesta.

Te recuerdo que ya te dije que no me despegaría de ti –miro alrededor - no quiero causar desastres por ahí.

Haz lo que te dé la gana - dijo ella - pero deja de llamarme por ese nombre - dijo ella apresurando su paso.

Bien te llamaré Rukia aunque no te guste – dijo Ichigo zanjando la conversación y caminando a su paso – dicho por mi lo hace ver femenino – una vena de fastidio apareció en Rukia - ¿quieres morir, verdad? - seguía caminando aun más molesta.

* * *

><p><strong>En otra parte...<strong>

Te doy una misión fácil y terminas complicándolo todo, ahora que pasara, las líneas del tiempo se movieron otra vez, maldición Lira – dijo molesta la chica de la túnica negra frente a la bola de cristal.

Realmente esto me molesta…trata de terminar el trabajo esta vez…Lira – Lira desaparece de la vista de ella, esta sigue viendo por la bola de cristal – el tiempo es mío, no dejare que caiga en tus manos.

**Bueno hasta aquí, lamento haberme perdido la semana pasada pero lo que sucede es que mi familia está de vacaciones y es más difícil usa la pc ¬.¬**

**PREVIEWS**

**RUKIA**

¿Para qué quieres esa corona? ¿Tienes deseos de poder enana? – ella lo miro con aura asesina – vuelve a decirlo de esa forma y te lanzo por la borda.

**LIRA**

Debo cumplir los deseos de la ama – se deslizaba por las olas, que remecían en la oscuridad de la costa.

**ICHIGO**

¿Pero qué significa esto? – Ichigo miraba incrédulo el cartel en la pared, y miro a todos a su alrededor, tenían su vista puesta sobre los dos – creo que es mejor salir de aquí – le sugirió Rukia.

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD!**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	4. CARTEL

**Bueno auto invocándome para actualizar esta semana, quedaron muchas interrogantes en el capitulo anterior.**

* * *

><p><strong>PENDRAGON<strong>

**CAPITULO 04: CARTEL**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Ya lo sé, por eso quiero llegar ahí antes que ellos - la miro decidida - necesito la corona de Etiopia - Ichigo escuchaba atentamente la conversación - tienes que navegar por el norte y pasar por el estrecho de Garos, es todo lo que te puedo decir, ya que este solo es un fragmento.

Tengo por dónde empezar eso es más que suficiente - dijo Rukia agradecida, se levanto - gracias - Matsumoto tomo su mano - Rukia ¿estás segura de esto? - dijo ella con preocupación - más que nunca - Ichigo juraría que vio esa chispa de odio de nuevo en sus ojos.

Nos vemos - dijo esta y salieron del bar, Matsumoto los vio irse - espero que su novio la detenga...

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

¿Para qué quieres esa corona? ¿Tienes deseos de poder enana? – ella lo miro con aura asesina – vuelve a decirlo de esa forma y te lanzo por la borda.

Tenían cuatro días navegando hacia el norte, la meta llegar al Estrecho de Garos, de ahí su destino era incierto ya que solo tenía un fragmento de lo que tal vez había sido un mapa.

Te lo pregunto porque no quiero tirarme de cabeza y ciegamente a un peligro que desconozco - dijo serio, Rukia mentalmente le dio un punto a favor - mmm estoy buscando la corona para cumplir un deseo - dijo ella mirando el mar, para Ichigo no era mucha la información pero por lo menos era algo.

¿Y cuál es ese deseo? - pregunto aunque sabía que había posibilidad que no le contestara - solo quiero cambiar algo - dijo levantándose del suelo, nuevamente lo dejaba intrigado.

Oye no me has dicho nada con eso enana - Ichigo la siguió -déjame en paz fresita o de verdad te tiro por la borda.

Su paciencia se estaba agotando a un nivel alarmante - oye tu - no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque el barco dio un vuelco, tal fue el golpe que hizo que Rukia quedara sobre Ichigo.

Rukia vio donde estaba, se sonrojo completamente - Rukia - vino corriendo Randy pero se detuvo al ver la escena - di...disculpen yo no quería interrumpir - Ichigo y Rukia se miraron fugazmente - ¡no interrumpes nada! - dijeron los dos al unisonó evitando mirarse.

¿Qué sucede Randy? - pregunto mientras se ponía de pie - míralo tu misma - se acercaron al pasamanos del barco, no podían dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían - ¿pero cómo demonios paso esto? - había una gran cantidad de barcos destruidos, Rukia miraba molesta - tenemos a una hidra cerca - dijo Mana que venía con Sory - eso parece - contesto Rukia.

Ya Ichigo se preguntaba en que parte del planeta navegaba porque jamás le había pasado esto - ¿no eran una leyenda? - pregunto Ichigo - no, son más reales de lo que quisieran que fueran ahora mismo.

A lo lejos ya se podía apreciar la entrada del estrecho, pero ahora no sabían donde estaba la hidra y en qué momento los atacaría - tan cerca - decía entre dientes Rukia.

No se maniobrar el barco entre tantos obstáculos – se quejaba Randy, ya que lo había podido pilotear porque navegaban en mar abierto – yo puedo encargarme de eso – dijo Ichigo caminando hacia el timón – no te preocupes él era capitán de su barco, ahora lo que me preocupa más es que esa cosa salga y trate de almorzarnos – decía Rukia mirando el mar.

Ichigo condujo el barco lentamente, ya que no quería atraer algo por exceso de movimiento, hubieran podido retroceder pero igualmente no sabían dónde estaba ese monstruo así que era mejor arriesgarse a llegar al estrecho.

Rukia fue a una de las habitaciones en busca del algo de armas que había robado del pueblo esclavista – Rukia-san ¿crees que eso servirá? – pregunta Sory medio asustada – no te preocupes, si no funciona improvisare algo – dijo eso pero ella misma no sabía cómo se llevarían las cosas si la Hidra salía, que mala suerte era encontrarse con esa cosa en estas aguas profundas, aunque ahora que lo pensaba era mala suerte, acaso tendría que ver con Ichigo – no eso no puede ser – se quito esa idea de la mente ya habían hecho ese extraño ritual solo era aguantar esos quince días y listo.

Solo se escuchaba el viento y las olas que chocaban con el barco, en cada punto de este estaba cada uno de sus tripulantes con arcos y flechas, dinamita si se llegaba a ameritar

Una gota de sudor recorría el rostro de Rukia, la espera era desesperante, ya se estaban acercando a la entrada del estrecho, si lograban pasar de ahí, ya la bestia no los molestaría ya que, si sus suposiciones eran correctas, la bestia tendría que ser enorme por el daño en los barcos.

Ichigo veía feliz la entrada a la oscura cueva que se conocía como el Estrecho de Garos, estaban casi fuera de peligro – solo un poco más – decía Ichigo, mientras piloteaba, un estruendo los alerto.

En la entrada de la cueva tres cabezas se asomaban – ¡Randy! ¡Dispara! – él era el que estaba más cerca pero al ver a la criatura sufrió un ataque de nervios, que hacía que se quedara inmóvil del terror - ¡Randy! – Sory estaba nerviosa – ¡Yo voy! – Rukia apunto a unas de las cabeza que estaba más cerca de él, al recibir el flechazo en medio de los ojos empezó a aullar horriblemente.

Las otras dos cabezas que se pusieron alertas, Mana corrió hasta donde Randy y se lo llevo de ahí, pero la segunda hidra no tenía planeado dejar escapar su comido y se dirigió hacia ellos, Sory disparo la flecha desde donde estaba para salvar a sus hermanos.

Ichigo luchaba consigo mismo para no dejar el timón, pero sabía que nadie más podía esquivar las rocas de la cueva.

El monstruo luchaba por adentrarse más, poniendo en riesgo la inestabilidad de la cueva que empezaba a derrumbar peñasco que si caían en el barco los hundían.

Rukia derribaba la segunda cabeza y la tercera le voló los ojos con dos flechas, ahora solo debían avanzar, ella no vio una cuarta cabeza que había logrado colarse sin que se percatara.

La cola se deslizo por la cubierta detrás de ella, en un rápido movimiento la tumbo en el suelo, la cabeza estaba sobre ella lista para comérsela – "no puedo morir…aquí" – ese era su pensamiento – ¡no te dejare! – la cabeza era pateada por Ichigo casi en el aire, Rukia no podía creer la acción tan temeraria que había hecho.

El monstruo venia de nuevo en su ataque, Ichigo tomo a Rukia por la cintura y se la tiro en el hombro - ¿no falta mucho para salir de la cueva…verdad? – pregunto Rukia – no – mientras corría - ¡Detente, tengo una idea! – dijo ella tomando la dinamita, el monstruo seguía avanzando por la cueva – bien yo me encargo de apresurar el barco – Ichigo se fue, Rukia amarro una de las dinamitas a una flecha, la encendió y la disparo hacia la entrada.

Casi todo fue en cámara lenta, la tenue luz que se esparcía por la cubierta, las incesantes rocas que caían sobre el mostruo y Rukia corriendo a refugiarse. La entrada del estrecho se derrumbo sobre la Hidra, el barco casi salió expulsado por la explosión.

Nos salvamos – dijo Sory contemplando la nube de polvo que se disipaba con el viento – si que casi no la contamos – decía Ichigo sobre el timón, pero su atención se fue hacia una isla que se veía a lo lejos – es una isla – todos miraron asombrados, Rukia fue la última en llegar – mmm estamos por buen camino.

Desembarcaron en la isla – pareciera que no hubiera nadie – dijo Randy – voy a dar una vuelta – dijo Rukia – te acompaño aunque ya sabes que no me puedo separar de ti ¿verdad? – dijo él sarcásticamente, Rukia puso cara de molestia pero no discutiría – nosotros nos quedamos – dijo Mana sonriente.

Está bien – dijo Rukia y entro al inmenso bosque que estaba frente a ella – dime Rukia ¿no crees que te arriesgas mucho por ese deseo? – lo decía más porque prácticamente había tratado tener un mano a mano contra una Hidra, que hasta ese día pensaba que eran cuentos de niños.

No lo creo…- corta la maleza con su machete para seguir caminando - ¿en serio? Pues te recuerdo que casi te comen, ibas a causarle indigestión al pobre – una vena de fastidio nuevamente se presento en su frente – de verdad me impacientas – se volteo, pero al hacerlo su pie se hundió, la atención de Ichigo se fue a este, noto que había una mancha roja oscura.

Pero no pudo dedicarle mucha atención porque el suelo debajo cedió, haciéndolos rodar por un gran hueco y luego caer a un rio subterráneo.

Rukia emergió del agua y subió a la orilla – genial cuando no creo que me puede ir peor – dijo ella escurriendo el agua de su ropa, Ichigo salió del agua – para que veas enana…es mejor que no busques lo que sea que buscas – miro a su alrededor – aquí hay luz – Rukia miro – tienes razón – se levanto pero cayó de nuevo, había apoyado su pie derecho.

Ichigo se acerco a ella, se agacho delante de ella – sube, ya sé que te golpeaste en la cueva…así que no seas terca o sino lo hare yo mismo – dijo él, Rukia no quería hacerlo pero sabía que cumpliría su palabra – mmm no me des ordenes y está bien me subo – dijo ella levantándose y apoyándose de él.

Se subió – bien veamos eso de ahí – Ichigo camino por la orilla hasta llegar a una especie de ruina llena de enredaderas, quien sabe cuántos años llevaba ahí o décadas – acércate a esa pared de ahí – dijo ella – había una pared llena de inscripciones que no se podían entender – los descifrare después – saco una libreta y empezó a hacer apuntes.

Ichigo mientras ella hacia eso el empezó a caminar alrededor de la cueva, habían armaduras, esqueletos, escudos y cosas por doquier pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención – se ve que está bien hecho – se parecía a una espada que tenía su padre, más podría ser hasta esa si no supiera que estaba muy lejos de ahí.

Se la llevaría sería un desperdicio dejarla ahí, cuando la tomo sintió una corriente que lo recorrió por todo el cuerpo – extraño…- vio que Rukia guardaba la libreta.

¿ya acabaste? – pregunto él – si…creo que es suficiente – se agacho para que subiera en su espalda – no tienes que molestarte – dijo ella mirando hacia otra parte – enana lo haces o yo te llevo a la fuerza – ella lo miro – ya te dije que no me des ordenes – Ichigo no discutiría, la agarro y la subió a su hombro - ¡bájame ya!

No, no lo voy a hacer – dijo el haciendo camino hacia el barco de nuevo, tendrían que buscar una isla habitada para abastecerse de nuevo.

A dos días de navegación se encontraron la isla deseada, fueron al mercado para conseguir comida y herramientas para reparar el barco.

Ichigo había notado que desde hace un buen rato todos los que estaban ahí los miraban raro, ha Rukia y a él - ¿Rukia que les hiciste? – dijo él – yo nada, debe ser tu cara de pasa molesta – dijo ella – ha ha que graciosa…¬¬ , pero no sé me parece raro – Rukia lo miro – debe ser idea tuya.

Dieron vuelta a una esquina, pero resulta que era un callejón – vamos por otro lado – dijo Rukia volteándose, Ichigo le agarro el brazo – mira eso…- ella lo miro y luego a la pared - ¿eh?

¿Pero qué significa esto? – Rukia miraba incrédula el cartel en la pared, y miro a todos a su alrededor, tenían su vista puesta sobre los dos – creo que es mejor salir de aquí – le sugirió Rukia.

Si es lo mejor – trataron de no llamar la atención, pero era tarde – ustedes… ¿adónde van? – dijo el hombre que tenia apariencia de criminal – eso no te importa – dijo cortante Ichigo – son ellos los que robaron un tesoro nacional, hay una buena recompensa por sus cabezas…

**Bueno hasta aquí, las cosas se han puesto peor, ahora son perseguidos como criminales…**

**PREVIEWS**

**RUKIA**

Hay que salir de aquí de alguna manera – Rukia luchaba con los grilletes, esto eran un completo disparate.

**ICHIGO**

Siento una presencia rara cerca – dijo Kon desde su redonda prisión.

**LIRA**

Debo cumplir los deseos de la ama – se deslizaba por las olas, que remecían en la oscuridad de la costa.

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD!**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	5. DESASTRE

**Bueno al fin he podido sacar algo de tiempo para escribir este fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>PENDRAGON<strong>

**CAPITULO 05: DESASTRE**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

¿Pero qué significa esto? – Rukia miraba incrédula el cartel en la pared, y miro a todos a su alrededor, tenían su vista puesta sobre los dos – creo que es mejor salir de aquí – le sugirió Rukia.

Si es lo mejor – trataron de no llamar la atención, pero era tarde – ustedes… ¿adónde van? – dijo el hombre que tenia apariencia de criminal – eso no te importa – dijo cortante Ichigo – son ellos los que robaron un tesoro nacional, hay una buena recompensa por sus cabezas…

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

¿Tesoro Nacional? - decía interrogante Ichigo, no sabía de que estaba hablando, ya estaban siendo rodeados, los dos se pusieron espalda con espalda, las cosas no pintaban nada bien para los dos.

Uno de los rufianes se lanzo contra Ichigo, Ichigo lo agarro por el brazo y lo tiro a un lado, varios les siguieron y se le lanzaron.

Rukia golpeaba a los que podía, su tamaño le daba ventaja para hacérsele escurridiza a sus enemigos, Rukia pudo ver una salida del callejón subiendo por unas escaleras – ¡Ichigo por ahí! – grito Rukia, Ichigo entendió inmediatamente.

Bien - evadió a dos tipos con una vara y tomo a Rukia por la cintura – ¡oye! – dijo molesta por el repentino contacto – calla enana, así es mas rápido – corrió y salto a la escalera, subiendo por ella como misma ardilla.

Los hombres empezaron a subir las escaleras también pero no tan rápido como Ichigo, Ichigo llego a la azotea de un edificio, ya estaban más cerca sus perseguidores – ¡ve y avisa! – le grito a uno de ellos el cabecilla – ¡entendido! – uno se regreso.

Ichigo llego corriendo a la esquina del techo, el siguiente edificio estaba a unos cuantos metros, si daba el salto tendría que ser uno muy largo.

Los pasos estaban más cerca – ni lo pienses – dijo Rukia mirando la dolorosa caída mientras aun era cargada – que quieres quedarte y esperarlos – ello miro molesta – no, pero tampoco quiero morir estúpidamente – dijo ella.

¡Ahí están! – Ichigo volteo – maldición, ya están aquí – se paro más al borde – ¿Ichigo qué piensas hacer? - dijo Rukia temiendo lo peor.

Nada – retrocedió rápidamente y corrió a todo lo que le daba su cuerpo – ¡Ichigo! – grito Rukia a todo lo que le daba sus pulmones.

En el aire solo faltaban unos cuantos centímetros para tocar el otro lado, pero justo cuando iba a llegar, empezó a descender.

Los dos miraron con terror como caían, por suerte aterrizaron sobre una lona de un puesto de comida que estaba abajo – ¡oigan!, ¿qué hacen? – dijo molesto el dueño, los dos bajaron y empezaron a correr.

Pero mientras corrían Ichigo se detuvo abruptamente – ¿porque te detienes? - pregunto Rukia – bueno...tengo una buena razón – dijo el serio, Rukia miro bien y alguien apuntaba con una pistola a Ichigo en la frente, miro a su alrededor y habían mas armas apuntándole.

¿Ves? - dijo Ichigo – calla – contesto ella, ahora sí ¿qué harían?, habían sido detenidos – quedan arrestados en nombre del Reino de Yura.

* * *

><p>Sory miraba el mar y Maya junto a ella leía un libro, Randy llego con unos pescados y algo de comida – que raro, están tardando mucho – Maya y Sory se miraron, las facultades adivinatorias de aquellas hermanas consistía en que una podía ver la mala fortuna mientras que la otra veía la buena.<p>

Sory se acerco y saco unos huesos del bolsillo, los tiro al suelo – vaya, no marca nada bueno – dijo ella mientras miraba los huesos fijamente – tenemos que mover el barco – dicto, Randy inmediatamente empezó a preparar todo y Maya le ayudaba también, sabían que Sory no se equivocaba.

* * *

><p>Una tormenta se acercaba a aquella costa – los deseo de la ama – decía una y otra vez Lira, la gran serpiente empezó a dar vueltas en el agua, creando un gran remolino que se extendía mas y mas, hasta que el movimiento de la marea creó una corriente de aire, una monstruosa tromba marina empezaba a tomar fuerza – aun falta...<p>

* * *

><p>Fueron tirados en una celda, el guardia los pego a los dos en la pared, poniéndoles los grilletes en cada una de sus manos y se retiraron inmediatamente.<p>

¿Ladrones de tesoros nacionales?, ¿de qué diablos hablan?- por fin hablo Ichigo – yo tampoco entiendo nada – mas como es posible que tuvieran nuestros rostros.

En otra parte – ¿estás seguro que los encontraremos así más fácil? - dijo Riruka, Sorem sonrió – claro, las autoridades los encontraran primero y solo ahora tenemos que estar pendientes – siguieron caminando – por ahora podemos adelantar lo que sigue del plan, sin interrupciones, ya después recuperaremos lo nuestro. Siguieron caminando entre la gente del mercado.

Capitán hemos capturado a los prófugos del cartel que se nos envió hace dos días – dijo un guardia – descanse – indico el sujeto en la silla – llévelos a la sala de interrogatorio en una hora.

En los puestos de vigilancia de la ciudad – ¿no sientes que de repente hace mucho frio?- pregunto uno de los guardias – si, pensaba que era imaginación mía – le dio la razón al guardia – espero que no se prolongue más.

Rukia luchaba con los grilletes – esto es ridículo – decía molesta – te vas a lastimar – Ichigo dijo al ver la parte roja de la piel de su muñeca – no me importa, no pienso quedarme aquí.

Un guardia apareció por la puerta junto con otro, debidamente armados, les soltó los grilletes a los dos y el otro les apuntaba con el arma.

Les puso otros grilletes y les ordeno que salieran lentamente – ¿a dónde nos llevan? - pregunto Ichigo – a la sala de interrogatorios.

Llegaron a un cuarto – entren – ordeno el guardia, adentro habían dos sillas y se sentaron.

En la oficina del Coronel – quiero que les saques información del tesoro Nacional que robaron, podemos sacarle provecho si lo obtenemos, no me importa lo que tengas que hacer Renji – le dijo un anciano con mirada dura a el pelirrojo.

Odiaba este trabajo por cosas como esta, siempre todo lo movía el interés del reino, y cuando pensaba que todo estaba tranquilo al fin, viene alguien y pone una recompensa, en este caso un país con gran poderío, el Imperio de Zoan.

Hare lo que pueda – dijo Renji antes de salir – no, quiero que me consigas ese tesoro – dijo de manera exigente.

Esto era deprimente, como podía estar el gobierno así, el imponente Gobierno de Turan era solo un nido de completa corrupción y delincuencia, el por tratar de ayudar a cambiar las cosas estaba ahí, pero de nada había servido hasta ahora.

Llego con pasos pesados a la dichosa habitación de interrogatorios – buenas – dijo el aburrido – buenas - respondió Rukia con su mirada molesta, Renji abrió los ojos sorprendido, sus ojos eran desafiante pero a la vez se veían tiernos, le había llamado la atención.

Ichigo noto la miradera extraña de Renji y lo miro de mala ganas, Renji detecto la mirada de Ichigo y se la devolvió también, fue un choque instantáneo de miradas asesinas – por alguna razón no me cae – pensaron los dos a la vez, Rukia no entendía lo que les pasaba.

Uno de los guardias carraspeo para llamar la atención del capitán, Renji capto la indirecta y procedió a sentarse – díganme, donde tienen ese tesoro escondido – pregunto sin ganas pero serio, los dos miraron como sorprendidos – ¿tesoro? ¿Creen que tenemos algo así? ¿Para empezar que es ese tesoro? Del que tanto hablan – dijo sin parar Rukia, Renji se hacia las mismas preguntas, ya que no se le había informado tampoco eso, mas por lo que dijo el jefe no sabían que era.

Pero debía hacer su trabajo – no, ¿dime tu donde lo tienes? - dijo Renji hablando ahora Ichigo – pues no tengo nada – dijo desafiante, Renji ya se estaba fastidiando del pelinaranja – tienes misma pinta de delincuente, dime ¿dónde está? - lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa, lo espantaría para ver si soltaba algo.

No me asustas y ya te dije, no tengo nada – dijo Ichigo casi escupiendo las palabras, Renji tenía una vena de fastidio en la frente – estás jugando conmigo, por nada ustedes dos tienen unas recompensas tan altas – dijo él – ¿recompensas altas? - pregunto Rukia, Renji saco el cartel – vivo o muertos, 7000 guk por cada uno – casi deletreo, los dos quedaron asombrados – ¿tanto dinero? - dijo Rukia sin aun creerlo.

Solo podía pensar en un culpable, malditos querían retrasarla, no los dejaría – todo lo que dicen es falso - reclamo Rukia – díselo a los que pusieron la recompensa.

Pues pierden su tiempo, no tenemos nada – dijo Ichigo, ya Renji se estaba hartando – lleva a este imbécil a la celda, no podemos hacer nada contra su estupidez – dijo despectivamente, Ichigo acabaría con él cuándo se quitara esos grilletes.

Espera no te lo puedes llevar – dijo Rukia- agarrando el brazo de Ichigo – ¿porque no? - pregunto Renji – es que...- no podía decir, si me alejan de el mas de tres metros caerá una horrible desgracia sobre mí, aunque fuera verdad – es que no puedo estar lejos de él – dijo ella medio sonrojada, era espantosamente humillante decir eso pero no quería que nada raro le sucediera.

Llévatelo – dijo Renji – no!- Rukia se abrazo a la cintura de Ichigo, este último se sorprendió del contacto repentino que le daba la morena y se sentía algo feliz que miro egocéntricamente a Renji, este lo miro fastidiado – sepárenlos – un guardia agarro a Rukia y otro a Ichigo – ¡suéltenme! – decía Ichigo.

Mientras seguían forcejeando, alguien abrió la puerta precipitadamente – señor, tenemos problemas – decía el guardia con cara de terror – ¿qué sucede? - dijo Renji – mire por la ventana – renji retiro las cortinas – ¿pero qué demonios? - exclamo Renji al ver cinco grandes trombas marinas dirigiéndose hacia las costas de Turan.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, perdón por desaparecer por buen rato de aquí, por lo menos tratare de actualizar cada semana si no se entromete la universidad :s**

**PREVIEWS **

**ICHIGO**

¿Qué le pasa a ese? - veía a Renji con cara sonriente hablando con Rukia.

**NEL**

Miraba con terror el uniforme de los guardias, había tratado de borrar ese recuerdo de su mente.

**RUKIA**

Debía descifrar los códigos que faltaban por hacerlo, no sabía bien que tramaban.

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	6. MALAS JUGADAS

**Hora de actualizar XD!**

* * *

><p><strong>PENDRAGON <strong>

**CAPITULO 06: MALAS JUGADAS**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Mientras seguían forcejeando, alguien abrió la puerta precipitadamente – señor, tenemos problemas – decía el guardia con cara de terror – ¿qué sucede? - dijo Renji – mire por la ventana – Renji retiro las cortinas – ¿pero qué demonios? - exclamo Renji al ver cinco grandes trombas marinas dirigiéndose hacia las costas de Turan.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Veían con terror como las trombas marinas venían hacia la costa - ¿qué hacemos Señor? – preguntó aterrado el guardia – llama a los guardias de la costa, da la alerta para que activen el escudo – el guardia obedeció y salió de la habitación rápidamente - ¿estaremos bien? – pregunto Rukia aún viendo el desastre natural que se les venía encima.

No, solo nos dará tiempo de evacuar a todas las personas hacia la parte más alta de la Isla – dijo pensativo Renji – llévelos hacia ese lugar también – ordenó Renji – oye suéltame – decía Rukia.

* * *

><p>Mientras Nel, Sory, Maya y Randy escondían lo más que podían el barco - ¿aquí está bien Maya? – ella miro todo el lugar – si, aquí es perfecto – tiraron el ancla – ahora debemos buscarlos, antes que sea demasiado tarde – dijo Sory.<p>

Dejaron las cosas ahí y se encaminaron a la ciudad, cuando llegaron allá, la ciudad estaba en completo pánico - ¿qué está sucediendo? – pregunto Randy – al parecer es por eso – señalo Maya, se podía apreciar varios remolinos de agua chocándose con una pared invisible.

Ahhh ¿pero qué? – decía sorprendido Randy – Tenguoo miuedo- dijo Nel abrazando a Randy – están usando un escudo básico, ese poder proviene de una reliquia poderosa – dijo Maya – pero lo están usando de forma equivocada – terminó Sory – siento muchas más desgracias – Randy se apresuró, sus hermanas siempre estaban en lo correcto.

* * *

><p>Tiraron a Rukia e Ichigo en lo que parecía ser una celda toda hecha de rocas - ¡tengan más cuidado! – decía molesta Rukia, Ichigo evaluaba como salir de ahí – una cosa mala tras otra, no pasa nada bueno – decía Rukia pateando la reja frustradamente, ahora que lo pensaba era mala suerte, pero no podía ser si las gemelas habían sellado la maldición.<p>

Rukia – hablo Ichigo, ella lo miró - ¿qué? – preguntó ella - ¿ya vistes eso? – señaló la pared, se podían apreciar varias letras que estaban en idioma antiguo, Rukia se acerco y les quito el polvo de encima – Si el amanecer oscuro quieres ver – seguía quitando el polvo que había – buscar en las profundidades de un todo debes…pero al involucrarte peligra tu propio ser, una corona…- no entendía bien las últimas letras – una corona te esperará en la Isla de las oportunidades.

¿Qué demonios significa eso? – pregunto Ichigo que no entendía nada de lo que Rukia había dicho en alta voz – no sé, es como un acertijo, busco a ver pero no había nada, solo había un agujero por el que podía sentir el aire pasar – voy a entrar – se pudo meter a ser su cuerpo pequeño, gateo lo más que pudo, nadie había podido ver este agujero antes porque era cubierto por esqueletos de antiguos prisioneros.

Esto es horrible – decía Rukia, repentinamente se topo con algo, al ver lo que era se alejo instintivamente – Rukia ¿qué sucede? – Rukia miro bien que era – no pasa nada Ichigo, es solo otro esqueleto – a Rukia le llamó la atención que tuviera un diario en sus manos, lo tomó y el cráneo del esqueleto volteó a verla, Rukia se le heló la sangre y dio un respingo hacia atrás, una rata salía traviesamente del cráneo – así que fuiste tú – se sintió aliviada, miró de nuevo el esqueleto y sentía aún que la miraba, decidió mejor salir.

* * *

><p>En la oficina del superior, Renji llegó a su escritorio – ya hemos puesto a todos a salvo en la cima – dijo Renji – muy bien pero, ¿y el tesoro? – dijo él mirándolo – Señor hemos puesto como prioridad la seguridad de los habitantes – dijo Renji tratando de controlarse, le había molestado esa pregunta – eso no me importa, quiero el tesoro en mis manos ya – dijo él tercamente – Señor, estaba revisando las leyes y lo que estamos haciendo está mal, no podemos retenerlos sin pruebas y menos sin la decisión de la población.<p>

Ah bueno, eso puede arreglarse, el salió afuera, al palco y levanto las manos – Mis pobladores – casi grito – han visto este desastre que nos está atacando furiosamente, está pidiendo sacrificios, como todo buen reino que rinde tributo a sus dioses y antepasados, proclamo una ceremonia de sacrificio – la gente empezó a aplaudir, dando a entender de que aprobaban la idea – nuestros sacrificios humanos serán las personas que trajeron esta desgracia, los lanzaremos a la furiosa tormenta.

La gente aplaudió, Renji no podía creerlo, como era posible que apoyaran tan inhumana propuesta, por primera vez se sentía asqueado de pertenecer a aquel reino.

Ahora Renji quítales el tesoro, es una orden – lo miro fieramente, Renji solo se retiro – como usted ordene.

Lira agitaba el clima todo lo que podía, estaba próxima a romper la barrera del Reino, la muerte de Rukia sucedería como debía suceder.

Sory sintió la presencia maligna de Lira y volteó a ver hacia al mar, iban caminando con las personas que se dirigían al Monte Apolo – sería imaginación mía – pensaba perturbada Sory.

¿Cómo los encontraremos? – pregunto Randy con Nel cargada en sus brazos – no tendremos que hacerlo, ahí va nuestro pase – vieron a un pelirrojo que iba caminando molesto – yo me encargo – dijo Sory, Renji iba molesto, no había forma que el aceptara esto, pero no había otra opción.

Había jurado lealtad y ahora no podía echarse para atrás - ¡espera! – dijo Sory, Renji se volteó extrañado – oye disculpa estoy ocupado – dijo él tratando de evadirla – espere yo puedo decirle algo que lo ayudará en sus problemas – dijo ella, Renji le pareció raro lo que decía pero estaba claro que en ese momento necesitaba consejo pero aun así no le daba buena espina la chica – bien dime que es lo que me ayudará – Sory tomó su mano y la leyó lentamente – puedo decir que en este momento te tiene alguien del alto mando entre la espada y la pared, solo puedo decirte que hagas lo que creas correcto para ti y no para alguien más – ella soltó su mano y sonrió alejándose.

Renji quedo estupefacto con lo que le dijo, ya que no esperaba nada serio como lo que escucho, esperaba algo como "mañana te casarás" o algo así de infantil. Recordó lo que hacía – bien…lo haré.

Sory volvió donde los demás – listo ahora solo debemos seguirlo – dijo ella sonriendo maquiavélicamente – vaya Nee-san, eres malvada – ella le guiño el ojo a Randy – no le dije mentira – tomo a Nel y empezaron a seguir a Renji

El muro mágico se termino de resquebrajar, las aguas empezaron a inundar la ciudad, la gente gritaba espantada aun estando en la cima a salvo, el barco en la parte baja de la isla empezaba a mecerse con la creciente ola.

Renji ya estaba seguro de una cosa mientras caminaba, por el pasillo de la prisión de rocas, llego a la reja y empezó a abrirla – salgan – dijo seriamente, Ichigo y Rukia lo miraron raro – ¡les dije que salgan, no ven que los vengo a sacar! – dijo gritando, Ichigo lo pateo en la cara hacia afuera de la celda - ¡ya te escuche la primera vez! – dijo con una vena en la frente Ichigo – maldito – dijo el resintiéndose del dolor.

Rukia-san tenemos que irnos – dijo Sory, Rukia vio al frente - ¿qué hacen aquí? – dijo ella sorprendida – es una larga historia, pero debemos irnos ahora – dijo ella, todos empezaron a correr, hubo un temblor, la marea había chocado contra el monte y ahora estaba tratando de subir.

Todos llegaron al exterior y vieron que hacia abajo todo era agua - ¿qué rayos? – exclamó Ichigo, al ver toda la loca escena - ¿A dónde creen que van? – dijo el superior de Renji – los libero – dijo decididamente Renji – eso veo, estas consciente que cometes traición - el asintió – me entregaré para recibir mi castigo pero no antes, ellos deben irse – dijo él.

¡Armas y disparen! – dio la orden molesto el General, no había lugar para escapar y menos para ocultarse de las balas, no había forma de escapar, se sintió otra marejada que trajo el barco consigo chocando contra suelo de donde estaban.

¿Qué demonios? – dijo el General sorprendido, del navío que aparecía de la nada - ¡suban ahora! – grito Ichigo no sabía cómo rayos había llegado ahí pero estaba agradecido de que así fuera.

Vio que Renji se quedaba donde estaba y se regreso - ¡tú también te vas! – lo empezó a jalar del cabello para que no rechistara - ¡suéltame pelopincho! –decía más que fastidiado Renji - ¡calla y sube! – lo empujo, iba a seguir discutiendo pero el sonido de una bala lo detuvo, se miro lentamente el pecho y vio que un liquido rojo se expandía por su ropa - ¡oye! – Ichigo lo atrapo a tiempo antes de que se golpeara y lo subió rápidamente, vio que el que había disparado era el loco general - ¡los perseguiré a todos, no se libraran de mi fácilmente! – grito el General.

Randy soltó la otra ancla, al parecer habían perdido la primera y eso hizo que el peso de la misma sacara del suelo al barco, haciendo que fuera de bajada con el mar, este último empezaba a recogerse y regresar a su estado, ellos aprovecharon el viento y el movimiento de las olas para alejarse lo más posible de la Isla. Habían tenido mucha suerte que el barco subiera por la marea hasta allá.

¡Ayúdenme! –decía Ichigo mientras cargaba a Renji – le dispararon – Rukia llego y comprobó que estaba muy mal – traigan vendas, tendremos que ir a la siguiente isla – ya sabían que era peligroso ahora estar entre multitudes pero ahora debían ayudar a Renji.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado :3<strong>

**PREVIEWS **

**ICHIGO**

¿Qué le pasa a ese? - veía a Renji con cara sonriente hablando con Rukia.

**NEL**

Miraba con terror el uniforme de los guardias, había tratado de borrar ese recuerdo de su mente.

**RUKIA**

Debía descifrar los códigos que faltaban por hacerlo, no sabía bien que tramaban.

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	7. Comienza el desayuno

**PENDRAGON **

**CAPITULO 07: COMIENZA EL DESAYUNO**

**ANTES**

¡Ayúdenme! –decía Ichigo mientras cargaba a Renji – le dispararon – Rukia llego y comprobó que estaba muy mal – traigan vendas, tendremos que ir a la siguiente isla – ya sabían que era peligroso ahora estar entre multitudes pero ahora debían ayudar a Renji.

**DESPUÉS**

En el barco todos corrían de un lado a otro – trae más vendas y agua caliente para esterilizar los instrumentos de emergencia – los habían en un botiquín en el almacén, Ichigo luchaba por contener la hemorragia, Rukia traía las vendas - ¿necesitas algo más? – pregunto ella seria, tratando de esconder su ansiedad.

Trataré de sacar la bala, necesito que sostengas este plato – dijo Ichigo, ella tomó el plato, observó el estado de Renji, este se estaba poniendo pálido, Ichigo hábilmente manejo el cuchillo y una pinza y abrió cuidadosamente la herida.

Ciertamente el control que tenía Ichigo sobre los instrumentos era magistral, tanto que le parecía que fuera doctor – ya esta – dijo Ichigo y soltó la bala sobre el plato.

Maya vino con agujas e hilo – aquí tienes – le dijo, Ichigo lo tomo, trató de secar toda la sangre y desinfectar la herida con Ron que habían encontrado, procedió a coser la herida y terminó exitosamente.

Ahora hay que hacer algo con la fiebre, necesitamos antibióticos – Sory y Randy regresaron – no hay medicamentos en el barco – dijo Sory – ya me temía eso – dijo Ichigo – tenemos que llegar a la isla más cercana y buscar medicamentos, sino puede empeorar.

Rukia revisó el mapa - la isla más cercana esta ubicado en el Archipiélago de Matas – Randy casi sudo frío - ¿Matas? – todos lo miraron sin entender, incluso Sory y Maya – Nii-san ¿conoces esas islas? – preguntaron la hermanas a su hermano mayor.

Ese conjunto de islas que en total son cinco habitadas, las cuales son las cinco prisiones del Reino de Beiruun – dijo asustado Randy, el solo acercarse a esas islas se le ponía la piel de gallina.

Están los criminales más peligrosos de todo el mundo, sin contar que tiene una seguridad tan efectiva que un perro no puede respirar sin que ellos lo sepan.

Rukia revisó el mapa en busca de otra isla menos peligrosa pero para su sorpresa era la más cercana en kilómetros – bien yo iré – dijo Ichigo, no se sentía bien dejar que Renji empeorara, ya que por culpa de ellos él estaba así, esto iba contra su manera de pensar si solo pensaba en su conveniencia y menos si lo dejaba morir aún pudiendo hacer algo.

Yo también voy, se te olvida cabeza de chorlito que no puedo alejarme de ti – dijo Rukia guardando el mapa y mirándolo – bien, ustedes ganan, primero tendremos que idear un plan, una vez estuve en la Isla Nº1, los esclavistas me llevaron para ayudarlos a escoltar a un esclavo que resultó ser un prófugo de la justicia.

Bien – dijo Ichigo feliz que Randy tuviera información – esa vez entramos por los manglares y dejamos el barco ahí, al parecer esa vez no se dieron cuenta de que habíamos llegados porque se notaron sorprendidos cuando nos vieron.

¿A qué hora fue eso? – preguntó Rukia – fue a la medianoche, hasta ese momento cierran las puertas hasta las seis de la mañana porque no esperan visitantes a esas horas, así que nos quedamos hasta el día siguiente.

Debemos llegar a la media noche pero ¿como entraremos?, esa vez ustedes los esperaban pero nosotros seremos intrusos – preguntó Rukia – bueno la puerta por donde entramos hay una parte que esta debajo del agua que es por donde entran sus barcos, pienso que podemos llegar por ese lado.

Ya se veía a lo lejos un conjunto de Islas – bueno ya no podemos arrepentirnos – dijo Ichigo notando a la islas mortales – bien esperemos hasta la media noche.

* * *

><p>Una chica reía frente a una bola de cristal – Lira dijo que ya había acabado a la molestia – decía la encapuchada muy feliz – veía mucho agua y alguien herido, pero no veía a la persona que quería ver muerta - ¿qué significa esto Lira? – casi grito a todo pulmón.<p>

Ama ¿qué sucede? – apareció la sombra desde el suelo – no la haz eliminado, la molestia sigue aquí – dijo ella – no puede ser, yo la elimine en esa isla – ella se levanto y camino hacia Lira, arremetió con una abofeteada - ¿entiendes mi frustración? ¿Entiendes que me molesta que ella exista? ¿Entiendes como me aleja de él? - iba a seguir golpeándola pero una mano apareció, deteniendo el ataque.

¿Qué te dije de controlar tus emociones? – dijo una voz detrás de ella – Gauf no moleste – dijo ella soltándose del agarre de él - ¿qué no moleste? Mira como tratas a mis sirvientes – se acercó a ella y le tomo la barbilla suavemente con su mano, para que lo mirara a los ojos – recuerda, tu solo esta aquí pasajeramente, no subas tu ego, te conservo porque aún me eres útil pero sabes muy bien que no siempre será así ¿cierto? – el sonrió.

Ella sentía rabia mucha rabia que se mordía los labios para no llorar – Ruya no intervengas más, nada de lo que hagas te salvara, tu destino esta escrito – dijo él soltándola y yéndose mientras reía.

Cerro la puerta y afuera les dijo a los guardias – no dejen que salga – dijo Gauf – como ordene su majestad – dijeron saludándolo mientras se iba y esta sacaba una capa roja que dejaba claro su cargo de Rey – hora de buscar a las ratas prófugas. – llevaba un cartel de Ichigo.

* * *

><p>La oscuridad había caído sobre la fría marea, el Adán se introducía en los manglares donde escondía su presencia de las luces de la prisión.<p>

Empieza en el plan Antibiótico – dijo Ichigo – que poca imaginación – dijo Rukia – que se llama plan Rescata a Chappy – Ichigo la miró como si estuviera loca – no, que se llame plan suicida, opino que le queda mejor – dijo Randy, Ichigo y Rukia lo miraron – no – denegado el nombre completamente.

Itsygo yo quiero ir – dijo Nel que se acababa de levantar, Sory la agarró y la cargo en sus brazos – lo siento Nel, eres muy pequeña – dijo sonriendo – mmm – dijo triste – pero ¿puedo ponerle nombre al plan? – dijo ella ilusionada – esta bien – dijo Maya, todos la miraron a la expectativa – será plan…desayuno – dijo alegre, a todos les apareció una gota en la cabeza muy al estilo anime – Nel ¿porqué desayuno? – preguntó Ichigo algo intrigado.

Porque espero que todos regresen a desayunar conmigo – dijo ella sonriente, todos quedaron algo sorprendidos por la respuesta y sonrieron, todos se acercaron a despeinar a Nel – claro que regresaremos Nel – dijo Ichigo empezando a caminar adelante – si, tenlo por seguro – Rukia empezó a caminar atrás de Ichigo – Nel, trataré de traerte algo para que acompañes a los pancakes – dijo Randy despidiéndose – vayan con cuidado – dijo Maya.

Se meterían en algo grande con esto, prácticamente unos prófugos de la justicia entrarían voluntariamente a una de las prisiones más grandes del mundo, de cierta forma estaban completamente locos.

Caminaron cautelosamente por los árboles evitando los faroles que se movían buscando algo que atrapar in fraganti, cuando las luces estuvieron lejos de ellos, los tres se sumergieron en el agua y prácticamente bucearon para evitar ser vistos.

Llegaron a un estrecho rocoso - ¿esa es la puerta? – pregunto Ichigo contemplando la imponente estructura – eso mi amigo, es la puerta del infierno – en la cubierta de la misma se podía leer – "_Hasta aquí llegó todo lo que puedas desear, porque nada de ello te servirá una vez pases de aquí_" – no era un mensaje muy alentador, pensaron todos.

Hay que esperar que suene la campana, solo en ese momento la seguridad es mínima, solo ahí nadaremos como locos para entrar – dijo Randy, enseguida se escucharon las campanadas de la medianoche – ahora – se lanzaron los tres nadando con todas sus fuerzas, las compuertas empezaron a cerrarse.

Las puertas se cerraban rápidamente, Rukia se estaba desesperando, debido a su complexión pequeña no abarcaba mucha distancia, pero dio su máximo esfuerzo pero no contó que su camisa se enredara con algo en la puerta, la puerta se cerraba y ahora estaba atascada en algo que no podía determinar que era.

Ichigo notó que Rukia ya no lo seguía y volteó, se estaba hundiendo, Ichigo regresó y Randy lo miro – Randy te alcanzaré en un momento – lo que sea que jalaba a Rukia la empezaba a hundir y la arrastraba hacia abajo, sintió uno tentáculos envolviéndola y que se pegaba a su camisa.

El terror la dominó y empezó a forcejear, ya se quedaba sin aire, Ichigo la tomo de los hombros y trato de jalarla pero era inútil, sintió burbujas, se percato que Rukia se quedaba sin aire e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, ya que cada vez se movía más lentamente, tomó su cara y la beso, pasándolo algo de aire en el proceso.

Ella lo alejo casi por instinto y le hizo señas que estaba bien, ahora el problema era la cosa que la jalaba bajo el agua, Ichigo tomo sus hombros nuevamente y empezó a desabotonar su holgada camisa, Rukia una corriente de nerviosismo y vergüenza le paso, tomo su mano y lo alejo, Ichigo le señalo los tentáculos que estaban pegado solo a la ropa, Rukia entendió pero aún así no estaba conforme con el plan,

Ichigo le valió y siguió desabotonando la camisa hasta abrirla por completo, ya que Rukia no podía pelear completamente porque los tentáculos tenían prisioneros sus brazos, al hacer esto los tentáculos se llevaron su camisa y ella quedó libre.

Salieron a la superficie y nadaron hasta la orilla que quedaba como punto ciego de los faroles, Rukia estaba completamente roja y se negaba a salir del agua – toma – le extendió su camisa Ichigo para que se tapara, ella la tomo le quedaba grande pero servía para taparse.

Bien, vamos – dijo Randy empezando a caminar, Rukia empezó a caminar también con la cara completamente roja pero gracias a la oscuridad nadie lo notaba, su corazón no se calmaba – "maldito Ichigo" – maldecía por dentro, una respiración les llamo la atención a todos, dentro de una cueva cercana algo respiraba fuertemente.

¿Qué diablos es eso? – dijo Ichigo – lo que sea, temo decirles que debemos entrar por ahí – dijo Randy, Ichigo y Rukia lo miraron incrédulos – vaya será una noche larga…- dijo Ichigo.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, disculpen que no salio nada de los previews pero se me ocurrió escribir esto a último minuto, pero si van a pasar pero más adelante :D**

**PREVIEWS**

**RANDY**

No puede ser, ¿ese sujeto no estaba muerto? – miraba sin creer la celda y la persona en ella.

**RUKIA**

Sintió la mirada de Ichigo y volteó – ya te dije que no me miraras – dijo molesta y siguió caminando sigilosamente por el pasillo.

**ICHIGO**

Sentía que la herida en la espalda le empezaba a molestar, había algo que le daba escalofríos en el ambiente, las celdas parecían estar vacías a simple vista pero sentía que era observado.

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	8. La Boca del Lobo

**Apareciendo luego de buen rato…**

**PENDRAGON**

**CAPITULO 08: LA BOCA DEL LOBO**

**ANTES**

Bien, vamos – dijo Randy empezando a caminar, Rukia empezó a caminar también con la cara completamente roja pero gracias a la oscuridad nadie lo notaba, su corazón no se calmaba – "maldito Ichigo" – maldecía por dentro, una respiración les llamo la atención a todos, dentro de una cueva cercana algo respiraba fuertemente.

¿Qué diablos es eso? – dijo Ichigo – lo que sea, temo decirles que debemos entrar por ahí – dijo Randy, Ichigo y Rukia lo miraron incrédulos – vaya será una noche larga…- dijo Ichigo.

**DESPUÉS **

Además de la fuerte respiración en esa oscura cueva, las gotas que caían del techo, de algunas filtraciones del agua y que creaban pequeñas lagunas, en medio de la penumbra llegaron a un espacio en donde había un estanque que prácticamente brillaba - ¿qué es esto? – preguntó Rukia fascinada.

Esto es…- Randy pensó en decirlo – bueno es una leyenda, la persona que ayude a traer aquí esa vez me dijo que esta agua brillante era la sangre de los grifos, ¿recuerdan esas respiraciones? – los dos asintieron – ese es el grifo que tienen aquí, ya que es el único que se ha encontrado, lo mantienen protegido aquí – explico Randy – dice que cuando lo encontraron, estaba la madre también con él pero esta estaba muriendo, trataron de ayudarla pero esta brillo y se deshizo convirtiéndose en este estanque o por lo menos eso me contó.

Rukia se acercó a al estanque, solo al estar frente se sentía una gran fuerza – el bebe grifo desde entonces duerme aquí – "no pudo soportar la perdida", esas palabras aparecieron en la mente de Ichigo mientras también contemplaba el estanque.

La perla roja que tenía Rukia comenzó a brillar - ¡Nee-san! – se escucho la voz de Kon de repente - ¿qué sucede Kon? – preguntó Rukia extrañada del repentino despertar, ya que se había mantenido inerte desde la primera vez que habló.

Nee-san lánzame a ese estanque, rápido – dijo Kon, Rukia no entendía pero obedeció y se quito el collar y lo lanzó al estanque.

La perla se hundió - ¿acaso es suicida? – preguntó Ichigo – ni idea – contestó Rukia, vieron una luz roja en el fondo que comenzó a subir a la superficie y cada vez se hacía más grande - ¿recuperará su verdadera forma? – dijo Randy a la expectativa.

Todos estaban atentos a lo que saldría - ¿será un Chappy? – Ichigo miró a Rukia – no creo, apuesto que será un perro – Randy los miró sin entender – yo creo que será un gato – la luz casi estaba afuera y llegó de golpe a la superficie.

Todos abrieron la cara sorprendidos y se voltearon decepcionados – ahh que perdida de tiempo – dijo Ichigo – cierto – dijo Rukia y Randy - ¡oigan miserables, no se atrevan a dejarme! – dijo un muñeco de león amarillo - ¿ehh? – Kon se miró a si mismo - ¿pero porque? – dijo depresivo – ¿no se supone que me regresaría mi sensual verdadera forma? – preguntó frustrado a nadie en especial, pero se detuvo al escuchar las respiraciones – creo que me voy – el peluche caminaba rápidamente tratando de alcanzar a los demás.

Más al fondo de la cueva, un sombra que descansaba en una esquina se removía en su sueño, un olor familiar había llegado a él.

Aquí es – dijo Randy, señalando una tubería – debemos entrar por aquí y estaremos dentro de la prisión – bien – dijo Rukia feliz, todo comenzaron a caminar por la oscura tubería se escuchaban voces, probablemente estaban cerca de las oficinas.

Luego de andar un buen rato llegaron a un callejón sin salida - ¿y ahora? – preguntó Ichigo, Randy miraba por todas partes en búsqueda de algo que le indicara su camino – espera un momento, el dijo algo de una señal – miraba buscando por todas partes - ¿algo como eso? – dijo Ichigo señalando un símbolo que parecía un copo de nieve, aunque se le parecía familiar, lo había visto antes pero no recordaba donde - ¡ese mismo! – dijo Randy, enseguida empezó a tocar hasta que sonó algo hueco - ¡aquí esta! – dijo feliz.

Un pequeño espacio se abrió – wao – dijo Ichigo, todos entraron por un túnel aún más pequeño que el anterior, Randy quitó una tapa y resulta que estaba debajo de una cama, miró a todas partes a la espera de algún guardia o prisionero pero a simple vista no parecía haber nadie.

Randy salió seguido de Rukia e Ichigo – que extraño, no veo a nadie aquí – no recordaba que eso estuviera así la última vez que vino aquí, empezaron a caminar.

Ichigo sentía que la herida en la espalda le empezaba a molestar, había algo que le daba escalofríos en el ambiente, las celdas parecían estar vacías a simple vista pero sentía que era observado.

Rukia, Kon y Randy no estaban diferentes, algo andaba mal, llegaron a la cafetería todo estaba vacio, pero había sangre en el suelo.

Oi Ichigo – dijo Rukia de repente, Ichigo caminó hacia ella y quedo en shock - ¿pero qué demonios? – exclamó Ichigo, Randy caminó hacia ellos y quedo igual, había varios cuerpos totalmente mutilados y con una expresión de dolor horrible – son guardias de la prisión – dijo Randy – esto parece ser el producto de una revuelta – dijo él, habían elegido un mal momento para aparecer aquí, estaban a merced de los peores criminales.

El ruido de algo metálico arrastrándose les llamó la atención, venía lentamente y constante, todos esperaban que apareciera por el portón, Ichigo apretaba la empuñadura de la espada que había encontrado en aquellas ruinas.

Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí – dijo un sujeto que tenía una barra de metal en la mano, se sintieron más pasos, llegaban más prisioneros – esto pinta muy mal – dijo Randy sudando frío, estaban siendo rodeados – ¡aún mejor, nos traen a una mocosa para gastar nuestras ansias! – Rukia se sintió asqueada con lo último que soltó el maldito bastardo.

¡A ellos muchachos, me traen a la mocosa!, si lo hacen bien tal vez les de un poco – dijo sonriente, Ichigo lo mira iracundo - ¡abajo! – grito Randy, Ichigo y Rukia obedecieron, Randy tiró dos esferas al aire que explotaron en el acto.

¡Mis ojos! – gritaron todos - ¡ahora! – los tres salieron corriendo de ahí – eso nos dará por lo menos 15 minutos, la enfermería esta al frente, al final de este pasillo – unas manos agarraron el cuello de la ropa de de Randy – miren a quien me encuentro – dijo una voz, que se le hizo familiar a Randy - ¿me recuerdas Randy? – dijo la voz ¡Randy! – dijo Ichigo – sigan sin mi, consigan las medicinas – dijo él serio, Ichigo asintió y siguió con Rukia.

"No puede ser, ¿ese sujeto no estaba muerto?" – miraba sin creer la celda y la persona en ella pensé que te habían ejecutado – dijo Randy, el sujeto aún no lo soltaba – pues ya ves que no – contesto soltándolo - ¿Por qué aún estas en tu celda? – preguntó extrañado – no cooperé con ellos, me molesta que me den ordenes – dijo él.

Veo que usaste muy bien mis indicaciones para entrar aquí – Randy se sintió atrapado – no tuve otra opción – dijo él.

Ichigo y Rukia corrían a toda velocidad, habían vislumbrado la tan deseada enfermería - ¡al fin! – dijo Rukia, Ichigo sintió un escalofrío y tomó a Rukia en sus brazos y retrocedió, inmediatamente la pared que estaba frente a ellos se desplomó – chico, tienes buenos reflejos – dijo un hombre con un mazo gigante.

Rukia busca las medicinas, yo me encargo de él – le dijo en baja voz, ella se levantó y siguió adelante, el tipo la vio pasando pero no le tomó importancia, su interés estaba en su reciente descubrimiento.

No podemos dejarlos vivos, ahora que han visto el estado de la prisión – dijo él, Ichigo no comprendió - ¿estas diciendo que nadie sabe que tomaron la cárcel? – este rió – llevamos 1 mes así – se lanzó contra Ichigo, este a duras penas pudo detener la embestida.

¿Un mes? – decía sin creer Randy, mientras corría con el recién liberado prisionero – si, no me han matado porque su líder me necesitaba, ya que querían que tradujera unos escritos – dijo el prisionero quitándose los grilletes.

Escuche que estaban haciendo lo mismo en las otras islas, esto será grande – dijo poniéndose sus lentes.

Rukia logró sacar las medicinas - ¡ya las tengo! – gritó Rukia, Ichigo había escuchado lo que necesitaba escuchar, ahora faltaba Randy, pero el problema principal era el sujeto que tenía como oponente, le había propinado varios golpes contundentes y no caía, casi podía decir que no era humano. Sentía más voces por los pasillos, más prisioneros se acercaban, esto no era bueno, ya de por sí no tenía idea de cómo saldrían de ahí.

¡Cierra los ojos! – gritó Randy, Ichigo lo hizo, un gran resplandor apareció - ¡maldito insecto! – el se cubría los ojos adolorido - ¡vamos! – dijo Randy, Ichigo notó al otro acompañante de Randy - ¿y él? – preguntó Ichigo – luego te explico – dijo Randy, lanzó una esfera hacia la pared del frente y esta estalló, revelando una salida.

¿Y el otro edificio que estaba aquí? – dijo espantado Randy – lo derrumbaron el mes pasado – dijo el de lentes - ¿qué? Estamos muertos – dijo llorando Randy al ver que todos los prisioneros habían llegado ahí.

Solo nos queda saltar – dijo Rukia mirando el agua debajo de ellos - ¡estas loca! ¡Mínimo son 20 metros! – Rukia lo miró – prefiero morir así que con ellos – Randy vio la cara de depravados que tenían los prisioneros hacia Rukia – buen punto.

Unas navajas se dirigieron hacia Ichigo y este las esquivo todas menos una que apareció por un punto ciego y rozó su mejilla.

El grupo retrocedía cada vez más, las cosas se habían complicado demasiado, el hombre gigante movió su mazo hasta lanzarlo y este se estrelló contra el suelo, resquebrajando la parte donde Rukia estaba parada - ¡Rukia! – esta caía sin poder agarrarse a nada, Ichigo sin pensarlo se lanzó al vacio en su búsqueda.

Unos ojos purpuras se abrían de repente y una nariz empezaba a buscar algo en el aire, las rocas y plantas que se habían posado sobre él, empezaron a caer a causa que se levantó perezosamente.

Ichigo abrazó a Rukia mientras caían al vacio, esta lo miraba molesta y sonrojada – eres idiota – dijo ella, ya casi llegaban a colisionar contra el agua, a ese paso morirían con el golpe.

Pero en el último momento, no sintieron nada, al contrario sentía que volaban por así decirlo - ¿qué? ¿no puede ser? – dijo Randy, el otro se acomodó los lentes – el grifo a despertado – el grifo voló hacia Randy y el otro – creo que dice que suban – dijo Kon medio entendiendo al grifo - ¡no dejen que escape! – dijo el líder.

Randy y el de los lentes subieron de una al grifo antes de que los atrapara y salieron volando de ahí – oye ¿puedes dejarnos ahí? – Ichigo señalo el barco entre los manglares, el grifo bajó al barco – oh ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Nel asombrada del grifo, Sory y Maya estaban igual – es un grifo – dijo el de los lentes - ¿y tu quien rayos eres? – preguntó Ichigo – el es…-dijo Randy sin saber por donde comenzar. Yo soy Ishida Uryuu – dijo acomodándose los lentes.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo XD, ahora Ishida se ha unido a la tripulación, ¿qué planean hacer tomando el mando de las prisiones? ¿Ese Grifo, porqué apareció?, tantas interrogantes…**

**Si les gustó dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	9. Chappy

**PENDRAGON**

**CAPITULO 09: CHAPPY**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Randy y el de los lentes subieron de una al grifo antes de que los atrapara y salieron volando de ahí – oye ¿puedes dejarnos ahí? – Ichigo señalo el barco entre los manglares, el grifo bajó al barco – oh ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Nel asombrada del grifo, Sory y Maya estaban igual – es un grifo – dijo el de los lentes - ¿y tu quien rayos eres? – preguntó Ichigo – el es…-dijo Randy sin saber por dónde comenzar. Yo soy Ishida Uryuu – dijo acomodándose los lentes.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

¿Qué eso? – preguntaba Nel señalando a Kon – eres la entidad que estaba en la perla roja ¿verdad? – preguntó Sory – si hermosa, el mismo – dijo el peluche mientras guiñaba un ojo.

¿Ishida? – a Ichigo le sonaba ese apellido por alguna razón pero no lograba recordar de donde, Rukia caminó hacia donde Maya - ¿Cómo esta? – preguntó Rukia – está empeorando – dijo Maya preocupada.

¿Tienen un herido? – preguntó Ishida leyendo la tensión de inmediato – si – contesto Randy – déjenme verlo, tal vez pueda ayudar en algo – dijo Ishida, Ichigo no confiaba en él aún pero si podía hacer algo para ayudar a Renji no dudaría en aceptar – está bien – dijo Ichigo.

Lo llevaron a un cuarto, donde estaba Renji acostado, Ishida empezó revisando su pulso y luego su estado en general – ha adquirido scarlet – dijo Ishida - ¿te refieres a la fiebre roja? – este reacomodo sus lentes – en efecto, veo que sabes algo de ello – dijo Ishida – no mucho a decir verdad – dijo Ichigo.

Ishida miró la herida que había sido cocida, lo habían hecho muy bien – supongo que tu cociste la herida ¿no? – preguntó Ishida – si pero no soy bueno – dijo modestamente – pues lo salvaste, estaría peor sino hubieras hecho esto, necesito algunas medicinas de ese botiquín – Maya le paso el botiquín, Ishida empezó a combinar algunos medicamentos y quedo haciendo una inyección- esto le bajara la fiebre – sentenció – estará bien en unos días.

Para todos era un alivio escuchar esas palabras – que bueno – dijo Rukia, todos los demás estaban igual – bueno haré el desayuno – dijo Maya llevándose a Nel cargada – si, desayuno – dijo contenta Nel.

Bien ahora lo otro – decía Ichigo mientras miraba el grifo - ¿qué harás? – pregunto Rukia que tomaba una taza de té junto a él – ni idea, si quiera sé porque está aquí – Ichigo caminó hacia el barandal del barco y el grifo lo siguió – al parecer le gustas – dijo Rukia riendo con la escena ya que era un tanto graciosa.

Oye eres libre, puedes irte donde quieras – el grifo hizo unos ruidos – ella dice que eres su amo – dijo Kon saltando sobre Rukia pero esta lo estrelló contra el suelo antes de que pudiera llegar.

¿Le puedes entender? – preguntó Ichigo – claro, es una bestia mágica como yo – dijo Kon levantándose con dificultad - ¿pero porque dice que soy su amo? – preguntó Ichigo, Kon caminó hacia el grifo y este emitió ruidos mientras Kon hacía ademan de entenderle – dice que el olor de tu sangre le atrae, que se parece al de su anterior amo – Ichigo no entendía nada.

Es raro que el grifo despertara así de la nada – Ishida apareció de repente – olvide decir esto, pero él fue el que me contó esa historia – dijo Randy también apareciendo - ¿en serio? – preguntó Rukia – si y también le dije como entrar a la cárcel – agregó Ishida.

Ishida traía una manzana y se acercó al grifo dándosela, este se la comió contento – bien…bien…- dijo Ishida complacido que se la comiera - ¿y adonde se dirigen? – preguntó Ishida.

Rukia tenía el mapa a lado de ella y su libreta – bueno…ahora somos buscados por la ley y aún no terminó de traducir el siguiente destino – decía Rukia deprimida, a decir verdad sus planes habían cambiado bastante, con eso de que no podía alejarse de ella, tampoco le dejaba muchas opciones.

¿Por qué te tenían en esa prisión? – preguntó Ichigo sin reparo, Ishida ajustó sus lentes nuevamente, ya todos notaban que parecía ser una manía - bueno, querían que cooperara con ellos y me negué – dijo ofuscado - ¿cooperar? – repitió Ichigo – escape varias veces, pero ya la tercera no hubo forma – dijo molesto.

¿Escapaste dos veces de esa prisión? – decía Randy completamente sorprendido – ellos querían que tradujera unos escritos, pero negué, ya que sabía que no sería utilizados de manera correcta.

¿Traducción? – dijo ahora Rukia – mmm ¿sabes que dice aquí? – Rukia le enseñó la libreta, Ishida la miró detenidamente – ahí dice "si encontrarme tu quieres, mirar dentro de ti tú debes, ya que una vez que veas la oscuridad que yace en ti, el camino se iluminara, todo es más claro en la oscuridad".

¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – decía Rukia desesperada, no había pista que le dijera a donde ir ahora – espera, aún hay más – dijo Ishida mirando el párrafo que seguía – "busca donde la luz de la luna traspase una estrella y esta regale su forma al mar" – más cosas sin sentido, Rukia se desesperaba más.

¿Estrella? – dijo Ichigo como pensando – ahora que dices estrella, recuerdo que en uno de mis viajes, vi una isla que tenía una parte rocosa cerca del mar, en donde la cueva tenía forma de una estrella, más bien la entrada.

¿Dónde? – dijo Rukia ilusionada – esta hacia el oeste, creo que nos tomara una semana llegar, aunque ese lugar… - dijo Ichigo un poco dudoso - ¿qué tiene ese lugar? – preguntó Randy espantando de cualquier cosa que pudiera decir Ichigo.

Bueno, es en la isla Magnolia – dijo Ichigo - ¿Magnolia? – a todos le recorrió un escalofrió – ¿Por qué sabía que sería un lugar exóticamente peligroso? – dijo Randy en una esquina un poco traumado, sentía que sus jefes lo iban a meter en otra aventura loca.

Una isla de caníbales eh… - dijo Rukia – no tienen que venir conmigo, solo iré yo a la isla, ustedes pueden quedarse en el barco bien lejos de la orilla, bajaré en un bote – Ichigo tosió de repente – si, ¿Cómo lo pude olvidar? , Ichigo y yo – corrigió – yo también tengo interés en ir – dijo Ishida, sorprendiendo a todos – bien – dijo Rukia – yo me quedo esta vez – dijo Randy – mi corazón aún no se recupera de la adrenalina de la prisión, más creo que voy a dormir un poco – se retiró.

Aunque en vez de un bote, podemos ir en Chappy ¿no, Ichigo? – Ichigo la miró como si estuviera loca - ¿Chappy? ¿Estás demente? ¿Cómo crees que le puede gustar un nombre como ese? – dijo Ichigo – ven Chappy – el grifo vino hacia ella contento - ¿te gusta, no? – le preguntó Rukia, el grifo le hizo un ruido afirmando - ¿lo ves? – dijo Rukia abrazando a Chappy.

Ichigo comprobaba para su horror que era cierto – bien será Chappy – no le quedaba de otra que seguirle la corriente, no tenía energía para enfrascarse en una de esas peleas que no tenían fin con ella, también estaba cansado – buenas noches – dijo Ichigo alejándose.

Rukia-san ¿para que busca la corona de Etiopia? – preguntó sin rodeos Ishida – esos escritos son para encontrar una ubicación aproximada – dijo él – necesito pedir un deseo y se me acaba el tiempo, es lo único que puedo decir – dijo ella – yo ya sé quién eres y que eres – Rukia abrió los ojos en shock – me di cuenta a penas te vi, no te preocupes no diré nada y no preguntaré más, pero ten en mente que nuestra presencia en este barco está poniendo una sentencia sobre él – dijo Ishida retirándose, Rukia acarició la cabeza de Chappy – eso lo sé… - dijo cerrando los ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capitulo, en el siguiente empezamos la saga de la isla Magnolia, sucederán muchas cosas :D<strong>

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	10. El Reflejo de la Luna

**Bien, discúlpenme por desaparecerme de aquí DX, había perdido la inspiración, pero ya regresé muy tarde pero al menos lo hice :3**

* * *

><p><strong>PENDRAGON<strong>

**CAPITULO 10: EL REFLEJO DE LA LUNA**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Rukia-san ¿para que busca la corona de Etiopia? – preguntó sin rodeos Ishida – esos escritos son para encontrar una ubicación aproximada – dijo él – necesito pedir un deseo y se me acaba el tiempo, es lo único que puedo decir – dijo ella – yo ya sé quién eres y que eres – Rukia abrió los ojos en shock – me di cuenta a penas te vi, no te preocupes no diré nada y no preguntaré más, pero ten en mente que nuestra presencia en este barco está poniendo una sentencia sobre él – dijo Ishida retirándose, Rukia acarició la cabeza de Chappy – eso lo sé… - dijo cerrando los ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Con esto en mente, Rukia miraba el amanecer acostada sobre Chappy, la presencia de Ishida no le incomodaba, sin embargo le recordaba lo que estaba haciendo y le hacía sentir un poco culpable, sacudió su cabeza, debía seguir con el plan, no solo ella estaba en riesgo sino también todo lo que conocía.

Chappy levantó la cabeza como dándose cuenta de algo - ¿qué pasa? – miró al frente y vio un fragmento de tierra que correspondía a una isla, pudo vislumbrar una cueva cuya entrada asemejaba una estrella - ¡llegamos a Magnolia! – anunció Rukia levantándose del suelo y corriendo al camarote.

Todos miraban la isla con algo de temor - ¿en serio hay caníbales? – preguntó aterrado Randy, esta vez que si, no se bajaría para nada del barco - que quede claro, yo no me bajo – sentenció – está bien Randy – Ichigo mentiría si decía que no veía venir eso – entonces enana, ¿qué haremos? – se volteó hacia Rukia que miraba sus notas.

"Si encontrarme tu quieres, mirar dentro de ti tú debes, ya que una vez que veas la oscuridad que yace en ti, el camino se iluminara, todo es más claro en la oscuridad" – Rukia repasaba en su mente lo traducido por Ishida - "busca donde la luz de la luna traspase una estrella y esta regale su forma al mar" – nuevamente veía el contenido de la libreta.

Creo que debemos esperar hasta la noche, creo que habrá luna llena hoy – dijo ella pensativa – es probable que tengas razón, todo lo que dice ahí, solo sucede de noche – Ichigo miró la isla – eso solo hace más difícil la travesía…me voy a seguir durmiendo – dijo Ichigo, Sory lo miró extrañada, era raro que tuviera mucho sueño, miró a Maya que correspondió su temor – pienso igual – le contestó Maya.

Ichigo había tenido sueños muy raros durante toda la semana, además que la herida comenzaba a molestarle de nuevo – dormiré y ya…- dijo sin más, ya después vería que hacía.

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA NOCHE<strong>

Rukia arreglaba su maleta e Ichigo preparaba a Chappy, los dos montaron sobre el grifo – cuiden de que no los detecten – dijo Ichigo – no te preocupes, no sabrán que estoy aquí – dijo Randy.

Chappy se elevó y voló a gran velocidad hacia la costa de Magnolia, en unos cuantos minutos estaban en frente la cueva estrella – ahora debemos esperar a la luna – habían tenido la mala suerte de que esa noche estuviera algo nublado, aunque según las predicciones de Randy, el viento estaba a su favor – las nubes se mueven…- dijo Rukia alegre, poco a poco una hermosa luna llena aparecía.

La luz de la luna poco a poco llegaba a la cueva haciendo que se dibujara la forma de una estrella sobre el agua que estaba dentro de la cueva – casi parece que brilla el agua – dijo Rukia tomando un poco con la mano, sorprendiéndose que el agua estaba brillando místicamente.

"Si encontrarme tu quieres, mirar dentro de ti tú debes, ya que una vez que veas la oscuridad que yace en ti, el camino se iluminara, todo es más claro en la oscuridad" – otra vez el pasaje se repetía en su cabeza y lentamente Rukia miró la superficie del agua brillante, pero una vez vio su reflejo, este tomo una forma oscura casi como si se manchara su esencia y su reflejo en el agua reía de forma siniestra - ¿qué? , no estoy riendo – Ichigo se acercó y vio su reflejo pálido y con ojos dorados y brillantes que empezaban a hacer una mueca - ¿qué es esto? – dijo Ichigo confundido.

No lo sé, pero da miedo – dijo Rukia alejándose un poco pero una mano agarro su brazo - ¿A dónde vas? ¿Acaso me niegas? – Rukia fue jalada hacia el agua - ¡Rukia! – Ichigo se lanzó detrás de ella, el agua era oscura, esperaba ver que también estuviera iluminada, pero no fue así.

¿A quién buscas? – dijo una voz que se reía, Ichigo miró al frente encontrándose con esos dos ojos dorados y siniestro, nadó un poco para alejarse pero fue inútil, algo lo jaló hacia el fondo.

Se están demorando – dijo Randy algo preocupado – cierto – contestó mecánicamente Ishida que se paró cerca del barandal del barco, Sory y Maya estaban sentadas con Nel que estaba dormida.

Sory de repente se sintió rara - ¿qué pasa Sory? – un dolor de cabeza la molestaba y pudo ver algo en su mente, muchas antorchas que se acercaban - ¡pónganse en alerta, están aquí! - dijo ella alertando a todos, Ishida vio que algo brillante se acercaba hacia el barco e impactaba.

¡Nos atacan! – dijo Randy, elevando el ancla, debían moverse rápido sino seguirían siendo presa fácil, pero algo salió de improviso del agua y golpeó a Randy haciéndolo caer al agua inconsciente - ¡Nii-san! – gritó Maya tomando a Nel en sus brazos - ¿qué pasa? – dijo despertándose – nos atacan Nel – dijo poniéndose en guardia aunque no pudiera hacer mucho.

Ishida sacó su arco y flecha poniéndose delante de Sory, Maya y Nel mientras miraba ocasionalmente el agua en busca de Randy – yo ustedes me rendiría – dijo la voz de un hombre mayor que tenía muchos adornos de plumas de pájaros y tatuajes extraños - ¿Por qué ? – dijo Ishida esperando alguna oportunidad – porque le cortaremos el cuello – dijo apartándose, otro de los suyos tenía agarrado por el cabello a Randy con una espada filosa sobre su cuello.

Bien…- dijo Ishida soltando el arco y flecha - ¿qué harán con nosotros? – preguntó Ishida – eso lo decidirá – Meiko-sama – dijo mientras daba la señal a sus secuaces que los amarraran – vamos…

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capitulo, han sido atrapados por los caníbales, ¿qué harán para escapar?, ¿quién es Meiko-sama?, ¿A dónde llevaron a Rukia y a Ichigo?, tantas preguntas DX<strong>

**Si les gustó dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


End file.
